Another New Life
by AmakiirDragon
Summary: Bella Cousland has already lived two lives and both have ended abruptly. She starts her third and possibly final chance at life but is she still living? And is there anyone who can help her or just crush her harder?
1. When it Rains, it Pours

**Chapter 1**

The Blight… was over, the Archdemon had been slain and the Darkspawn had mostly retreated back to the deep roads. While everyone celebrated their almost impossible victory, the Hero of Ferelden, Bella Cousland, sat back wondering how it had all began. Her family murdered by a man she once called friend, being forced to join the Wardens to live, the devastating defeat at Ostagar. She had been one of two surviving Wardens and was unexpectedly put in charge of the most unlikely of comrades, her loyal hound, an ex-templar and prince, an apostate mage, a bard with a secret past, a Quanari who had murdered a family, a wise Circle mage, a drunken dwarf, a sour golem, and an elven assassin who had tried to kill her. Even with all the odds against her she didn't give up and eventually united Ferelden and formed an army.

After losing her parents, sister-in-law, nephew, and all her beloved friends she did not think she could go on. She only followed Duncan, Commander of the Grey, to Ostagar because she hoped she would die in the battle, able to join her loved ones. No such luck came to her, but after forming her small group to stop the Blight she believed that she had found a new home, a new family… if a completely dysfunctional one. But then her best friend, Alistair, slew the Archdemon thus sacrificing his own life. He died to save her, just like her parents and Ser Gilmore. Once the Archdemon was dead a celebration was made in honor of the Hero of Ferelden. She was reunited with her dear brother Fergus whom she had thought dead at Ostagar. They both cried tears of sorrow for their family and tears of joy that the other was safe. However, one by one, Bella's friends left to return home or travel far away, her family lost once again. Afterward she had slowly become more distant especially when her brother left to rebuild Highever and become the new Teryn. Some believed she had become as cold as a Ferelden blizzard.

After five months at Denerim's Court Bella had received a letter from the Wardens of Weisshaupt instructing her to be the new Commander of the Grey. They informed her that she was the most practical choice being a Teryn's daughter, a hero, and a native to Ferelden. They did not wish to send an Orlesian for the position for political reasons Bella was well aware of. The Wardens were already taking a risk sending Orlesians to help rebuild the Wardens stationed in Ferelden. The straggling Darkspawn still left were forming in the Arling of Amaranthine, which conveniently had been made the new base of operations for the Grey Wardens by Queen Anora during the celebrations.

Bella's throat had tightened when she realized she would live where the same man who had killed her family once lived. Arl Rendon Howe still haunted some of her dreams and going to live under his roof sent a shiver down her spine even if the man now lay slain. Though she despised the idea she wasn't going to back away from her duties, she was a Cousland after all and Couslands didn't flee from their responsibilities. It would have been what her parents would have expected of her.

One month later Bella had finished all her business at court with the Queen and headed off with her trusty Mabari, Trickster. She was being accompanied by a guide… Mhairi she believed, she was horrible with names. Must have asked the poor woman her name at least four times by now and still she had trouble remembering it. The road from Denerim to the Arling was surprisingly clear of bandits and it was a warm day without a cloud in the sky, but as they neared Vigil's Keep an onslaught of rain hit the companions and the dusty road quickly turned to mud. Bella constantly kept getting her foot stuck and swore every time as it seeped deeper into the ground.

"I. Hate. _Rain._" she gritted out through clenched teeth as she freed her left foot while Trickster rolled happily around in the mud. He was going to need a bath and the Commander was not looking forward to that battle.

"The Keep isn't too much farther from here, Commander. They should be expecting us" Mhairi replied as she stopped to allow Bella to catch up.

"Well I just hope we're greeted with warm clothes and a fire" Bella murmured. Her dark leather armor and green cloak with two griffins embroidered on it over her shoulders was getting drenched and clinging uncomfortably to her body, the thick wool scratching along her neck. Two axes were belted on her hips and a bow with a full quiver was strapped on her back. She had her long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, keeping the soaked mass from flying into her face as the wind picked up speed. Her sharp light brown eyes bore into the ground and the rain slid down across the scar that lay on the line of her jaw on the left side of her face. Also, around her neck was a leather belt with a tiny silver bell hanging from it which was impossible to hear with all the pelting rain.

As Bella took another step forward her right foot sank deep into the mud "Bloody hell!"

When they neared the Vigil, Mhairi slowed to a stop "This is strange. Why aren't there any soldiers to greet us?"

"Maybe they were smart and stayed out of the rain" the Commander said under her breath, annoyed that she hadn't accepted the horses the Queen offered her before she left.

All of a sudden they heard screaming and saw a man running from three Genlocks, blood covering their blades "You! You have to help me!"

"Hope you know how to use that sword" Bella called out to Mhairi as she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. It didn't take much for them to dispatch the Darkspawn. When the final one fell the man continued to bash in its head until it was nothing but muss. He turned as he became aware he was being watched.

"Oh, thank the Maker you were here. Wait, you're the new Commander, aren't you?"

"Yes. What happened here?"

"I don't know… the Darkspawn… they came out of nowhere. We didn't stand a chance" the man looked down and shook his head, his chest heaving from exhaustion.

"What about the Orlesian Wardens?"

"There was a mage… but I don't know if he was a Warden. Please you have to help them!"

"You, find help. Now"

"Yes ma'am, there must be a patrol on the road" with that the man ran down the road as fast as he could in search of a patrol.

"That was some swordsmanship, you're not a guide are you?" Bella turned to Mhairi with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, my apologizes, Commander. I assumed proper introductions would be taken care of at the Keep. I worked as a guard under the King and when I heard they were recruiting for the Grey Wardens I jumped for the chance after hearing all the tales of you slaying the Archdemon"

"Enthusiasm, you'll need that. Tell me, who's in charge here?"

"Seneschal Varel. He's been keeping Amaranthine in order for the past six months"

"Okay, we need to find him and destroy these Darkspawn, you up for it?"

"You can count on me, Commander"

Trickster and Mhairi were up front while Bella stayed back with her bow. They went through the entire courtyard dispatching the Darkspawn and saving any soldiers they could along with a merchant. Afterward they climbed the stairs to the inner part of the Keep where flames were everywhere, consuming everything in sight despite the heavy rain.

"This doesn't make any sense, how can the Darkspawn be so organized?" Mhairi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maybe something's leading them" Bella offhandedly commented as she searched the surrounding area.

"Something other than an Archdemon, you mean? That's a scary thought. But how could the Wardens not sense the attack?" the woman shook a little, most likely shaking from all the Darkspawn, unused to the creatures' presence.

"I… don't know. Even I am having a hard time detecting them" Trickster whined at her side "But now's not the time to be shaken so pull yourself together"

"Ye-Yes ma'am"

Just then, they were ambushed by four Shrieks. Bella really was having a hard time sensing them if they had gotten so close. The three surprisingly obtained minimum damage and continued up the stairs on the right and went through a door. The Commander entered first and abruptly stopped to see a mage with fire flying from his fingers taking down a Genlock. The man shook his hands to cool them off as he turned around to notice he had an audience. He had his blond hair tied back in a ponytail and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days with the rough stubble lining his jaw. He wore Circle mage robes and had a single gold hoop earring. Darkspawn and two men in full templar armor lay dead on the floor next to the man's feet.

He looked at the women, glanced at the dead bodies behind him, then back to the women before shrugging nonchalantly "Uh… I didn't do it"


	2. The More the Merrier

**Chapter 2**

The man looked nervous as he shifted from foot to foot "Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly heartbroken over their deaths. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down" the man seemed to only become more nervous when he got absolutely no reaction from the blonde woman standing directly in front of him. She was very good at keeping a straight face it seemed. _Probably lose Poker games to her_ he thought. Her hound, on the other hand, gave a menacingly low growl.

The Commander slowly walked closer to him and stopped a foot away "Let me try my powers of deductive reasoning… You are an apostate and those templars were escorting you to the Tower. Am I right?"

"Y-Yes. I am Anders, mage and wanted apostate at your service!" He bowed theatrically "You know… you weren't here before, I'm sure I would have remembered as lovely a face as yours" another growl from the dog and no reaction from her.

"An apostate?" Mhairi questioned "At the Vigil?"

"'Just a short rest' they said and now they're dead. Tragic really" Anders sighed over dramatically, a hand clasped over his heart.

"As wonderful as this meeting is, it is neither the time nor the place" Bella stated "Your abilities could come in handy, I could use your assistance here"

"Then you have it!" Anders beamed, glad he wasn't to be executed for being a loose mage.

"Are you sure about this Commander? He's an apostate" Mhairi said, her voice filled with concern.

"Look, we can decide what comes later, later" Anders announced but Mhairi was still unconvinced.

"Don't worry" Bella turned to the soldier "He's not the first apostate I had to deal with. He most definitely seems to be the friendliest one, though"

"Didn't care much for the last one then?" Anders asked nervously.

"Quite the opposite, she was one of my closest friends… even if she was a bitch from the Wilds" Bella immediately walked past Anders and examined the bodies. Mhairi and Anders didn't know what see was looking for but she seems satisfied as she then swiftly went to the other door to venture further in the Keep "You coming or what?" she stopped when she noticed the others hadn't follow. Both the mage and soldier looked confused but trailed Bella quickly before they could be left behind.

The mage turned out to be quite useful, Bella noted, he was even more adapt at healing magic than her old companion Wynne but his attitude was far more cocky and he joked more than Alistair. Bella missed Wynne's advice, she was so wise and admitted when she was wrong. Qualities Bella wished she had herself… but she couldn't keep dwelling on the past, it would only get her killed in combat.

The four literally went around in circles saving anyone they could while eradicating the Darkspawn they came across. The group was disorganized and Bella couldn't just shout out the short commands she gave her old companions because her new ones wouldn't understand. If she gave a command it had to be precise enough for the other two to understand and perform. Their muddled maneuvers only dragged combat on longer than it should have taken and her companions were starting to wear down while she kept going. After all the fighting here was done she was going to have to make sure she made a schedule for tactic training for the recruits… if any still lived and by the looks of it the chances appeared to be pretty slim.

The companions went through what might be the kitchens to a small study. A dwarf with fiery red hair was cutting Darkspawn down left and right with an axe twice his height and just as wide as him. He turned for a second at the sound of the door slamming open and waved as he spotted the companions, smiling as if he was having the time of his life. They quickly joined the combat and felled their foes in seconds.

The dwarf walked over to the railing and peered at the group "Commander! Wondered when you'd get here. Having fun yet?"

"If it isn't the mighty Oghren. What are you doing here?" Bella seemed to give a genuine smile but only for a moment as she started up the ramp.

"Thought I'd try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden and it looks like the party started without ya, hehe. See that dog's still following you about" Trickster barked and wagged his stump of a tail "Yeah, yeah, missed you too you flea bitten dog" Oghren joked.

"Wow! A dwarf that smells like a brewery! You never see that anywhere!" Anders said as he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Comedian, huh? Thought those usually died young" At that Bella's jaw clenched as she remembered Alistair… _I plan on going around and telling everyone all the nasty things you said about them and then I shall become group leader! Muwhahaha!_

"Ugh, he's still here?" Bella was pulled out of her thought by Mhairi's clear disgust "I'm surprised the Wardens haven't thrown him out by now"

"Well if it isn't the recruit with the great rack, who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?"

"Yes, a prize for the Wardens to be sure!" Mhairi sighed with sarcasm.

"Hey! Banter later, slaying fiends now!" Bella commanded as she continued forward. As she passed Oghren she whispered only so he could hear "It's good to have you here old friend"

They went through the last door to come across a man leaning against the wall, blood pouring from several wounds "Mhairi… is… is that you?"

"I'm here friend" the soldier ran to him and knelt down "What happened here?"

"Darkspawn… came out of… nowhere. We didn't… stand a chance"

"We have to help him!"

"His wounds are severe" Anders stated "Shot of whiskey for the pain?"

"Like the way you think mage" Oghren beamed.

"Quit it! This is no time for jokes!" Mhairi shouted.

"Where's the Commander?" the man asked.

"Right here. I… am sorry but there is nothing we can do to help you. Do you know where the Seneschal is?"

"Captured… by a talking Darkspawn"

"The man's nuts! Darkspawn don't talk" Oghren muttered.

"Down… Down that way" the man inclined his head down the hall. He slowly closed his eyes and he soon stopped breathing.

"You will be avenged dear friend. This I swear" Mhairi gathered her composure and waited for the Commander's orders.

The group ran down the hall and opened the door to an outside landing. As they came around the bend they heard voices "Be taking this one gently" it came from a Darkspawn, one Bella had never seen before "We are wishing no more spilt blood than is necessary"

"Necessary?" a seasoned looking man said. A Hurlock was forcing him on his knees with a wicked blade at his neck "As if your kind has done anything else!"

"You are speaking as if you know of my kind human? It is understandable"

"It is talking!" Anders blurted out ruining any chance of a surprise attack. _Definitely needs tactic experience_ Bella thought before pushing it aside.

"Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren roared.

The talking Darkspawn turned "Take the Grey Warden alive. These others, they may be dealt with"

"Fat chance" Bella mumbled as she sent three arrows into the shoulder of the Hurlock holding the man.

Three other Hurlocks appeared and started attacking the fighters. Bella stayed back shooting arrows at any Darkspawn trying to backstab her allies. Anders kept up with defensive spell s on the warriors. Each fighter was trying to tackle their own Hurlock and didn't notice the talking one work his way around them. He slammed Anders to the ground and went straight for Bella who ducked his first swing with ease. She dropped her bow and pulled out her axes and started battle with her new foe. She had to keep dodging since she couldn't block his greatsword without risking a limb. He swiftly kicked her shin and she fell to one knee. Her companions had finished off the others but as they neared the last the Darkspawn grabbed Bella by her ponytail and put his blade to her throat, keeping her in place with his firm grip. Her companions froze.

"I have your precious Warden"

"Hey arse" Bella growled "I ain't precious" and she deftly pulled out a hidden knife and slashed at her ponytail. With one rapid movement she cut her ponytail straight off, strands of hair falling to the stone floor, before getting to her feet. She spun around and stabbed the Darkspawn through the heart and he fell to the ground, paralyzed by the poison coating the blade. The Commander then picked up one of her axes and chopped off its head.

"Wasn't that a bit… drastic?" Anders questioned.

"The hair or head chopping?"

"Yes"

"Maybe, but I needed my hair cut any way. I prefer short hair. As for the Darkspawn, you can never be too careful" She quickly went to the old man and helped him to his feet "Anders! Need your help" He quickened his pace and started his magic over the man's arm, where he was bleeding the most.

"Thank you" the man bowed "I owe you my life" he then turned to look over the courtyard "It appears we have more visitors. Let's hope they are more hospitable than our previous guests"


	3. The Past Bites Back

**Chapter 3**

The group walked to the front gates where they saw Queen Anora and her Royal Guards coming up the road. Bella immediately knelt to the ground with her arms crossed over her chest shortly followed by Mhairi who was shocked that the Queen was there. Everyone else stood but were just as stunned. Bella slowly stood as she was regarded by her Majesty.

"Well, this isn't quite the welcoming party I had hoped for you Commander and it appears we came too late to provide any assistance. My apologies"

"There is no need your Majesty. I was afraid I was starting to get rusty and the fighting seems to have loosened me up"

"What exactly has happened here anyway?"

The seasoned man spoke up "We were ambushed by Darkspawn, the Orlesians I believe have been captured by them. And had it not been for the Commander I would be dead. Oh my apologies" he turned to Bella "I am Seneschal Varel, here to assist you as the new Arlessa"

"The Arling belongs to the Wardens, not me"

"Indeed but as Commander you are also acting Arlessa"

"_Lovely"_

"Well, it looks like you have a lot on your plate Commander and I apologize again that you are on your own" Anora replied.

"Hey!" Oghren interjected "What do I look like? Chopped nug livers?"

"Telling from the smell I'd say that isn't a bad guess" Anders joked.

Oghren grumbled "Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

"You're not allowed to spit" Bella smiled.

"Watch out your Majesty!" a woman in templar armor appeared, rage filling her "This man is dangerous. We were just in the middle of escorting him back to the tower for justice!"

"What you people know about justice could fit into a thimble! Besides, I'd just escape again anyway"

"Never! I'll make you hang for your crimes here, murderer!"

"Murderer? But those templars were, ugh, you wouldn't believe my anyhow"

"Stop!" the Commander shouted. Everyone turned to her in curiosity as she walked in front of the templar "Murder is it? Are you referring to the templars at the Keep?"

"Yes" the woman almost growled "Who else?"

"Well I saw those bodies for myself and I know magic when I see it. Those templars were cut down by Darkspawn weapons. I also noticed wounds that were new and healed over, meaning this mage tried to save them. Next time I suggest you not assume because it only makes an ass out of you _and_ me. Oh, one more thing, I hereby conscript this man into the Grey Wardens"

"What? Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

"I believe the Wardens still hold the Right of Conscription, no?" Queen Anora stepped forward "I will allow it"

"If… if your Majesty believes it wise" the templar bowed her head and backed away.

"Me? A Warden? Well I guess that'll work" Anders sighed with relief.

As the Queen and her guards finally left Anders walked up to the Commander "Thank you. You saved me from that prison"

"I wouldn't thank me yet Anders… or at all. Varel, I believe it would be a good idea to begin the preparations for the joining. And while the mages are doing that I'm going to see if I can't do something about my hair"

Once the fighting had stopped the servants that still lived came out of hiding and started cleaning the halls and courtyard of the mess. It didn't take long to find a servant that could help Bella. The woman was quite skilled and evened the Commander's hair in seconds. Her hair was now just a little above her chin. Another servant quickly found her and escorted her to the main hall to start the joining. She spoke after the recruits lined up "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you" As Varel handed the chalice to Oghren Bella stared behind him at the wall trying not to become emotional should any of them die.

Oghren and Anders lived, but Mhairi was not strong enough. Enthusiasm was not enough to save her, just like the thief Daveth at Bella's own joining. _You're a pickpocket?_

_Yeah and a damn good one at that._

_Until Duncan caught you._

_Hey! I'd like to see you do better!_

_Fine, here. You can have your knife back._

_How on Thedas did you get that?_

_What you should be asking is when._

Though they had only met it didn't take long for her to respect the man. But he was dead along with the knight Ser Jory and now Mhairi. Now she had to find more recruits and fast and put them through the same test that could just as easily kill them. Oghren was escorted to his new quarters and Anders was carried away to his. While Varel was filling her in on the last six months an old woman, Mistress Woolsey, and a young man, Captain Garevel, in chainmail seemed to be bickering over something as they walked into the throne room. Even though Varel tried to tell them the Commander had a long day they continued expressing their concerns. After all was said, Bella and Trickster walked around outside until they ran into a young woman, a private. She relayed to the Commander that there was a prisoner in the dungeon and escorted her there.

Nathaniel knew someone was coming down when he heard the chiming of a tiny bell echo through the small dungeon. When someone walked up to the door he didn't bother looking up. He knew it could only be the Commander, the person he wanted dead the most. What he didn't know was that he knew the Commander all too well.

"Commander we caught this one a few nights ago. Good men died while he was locked up in here"

"Leave, get the Seneschal. I'm sure he'll like to know my final decision. And take my hound with you"

"Yes ma'am, here's the key"

As soon as she was sure the guard was gone Bella walked over to the cell and opened it. She leaned on the entryway as she studied the man. The one torch in the room wasn't sufficient enough to get any good look at him but what she could figure out was he had black shoulder length hair and was probably a few years older than her. The man slowly rose but kept his eyes locked firmly on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the Hero of Ferelden here to grace me with her presence" the man snarled "Aren't you suppose to be ten feet tall with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"Depends how angry someone makes me"

"And then you kill them… funny, I just thought my father's murderer would be more impressive"

"How would you know? You aren't even brave enough to look me in the eyes"

"Why would I want to look at a monster?" the man lunged forward and grabbed the bars at the entry before snapping his head up. She didn't flinch but he did when he realized the Commander was none other than Bella Cousland, a very old friend. He noticed that her face flashed with recognition for merely a second before her jaw clenched "You… are the last person I expected to see"

"Really Nate? Well more than a year ago I wouldn't expect to be here either but Blights like to turn everything topsy turvy"

"I can't believe you…" Nathaniel's face became enraged "You of all people murdered my father!"

"He slaughtered my entire family!" Bella screamed in his face, fists clenched at her sides.

"He would never have done such a thing without just cause!"

"Yes! I suppose he had just cause when he had his men murder my eight-year-old nephew and rape his mother!"

Nathaniel didn't say anything, just stared at her in disbelief. All of a sudden he punched her square in the nose and she stumbled backward before she regained her composure but was quickly kicked in the gut and fell onto the floor. She tangled her legs between his and tripped him. They both got to their feet but Nathaniel grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall and pinned her there with her back to him.

"Liar! He would never have condoned with such an action"

"I don't lie unless necessary"

He pulled her from the wall and threw an arm around her neck to choke her but she grabbed his unprotected arm and bit down hard which made him almost cry out in pain. She then elbowed him in the gut, turned, and tackled him to the ground. She straddled his sides and had a knife on his throat.

"Now how about we settle this like adults shall we? Why are you here?"

At first he just glared but relented "I just… wanted my family's possessions. It's all I have left. Even… even if what you said is true my entire family shouldn't be affected"

"You're right" he wasn't expecting her to say that "It was only your father… but I didn't decide to make Amaranthine the new Warden Headquarters, the Queen did. Had I the choice I would have just returned to Soldier's Peak since the Veil was closed, but it's never my choice"

"Except my life" Nathaniel spat.

"Irony I suppose"

"Very cruel irony"

Immediately the door to the stairs flew open and Trickster, Oghren, and the Seneschal ran in. Trickster began snarling while the others looked dumbfounded. The Commander had blood pouring from her nose and mouth and the man under her had a cut on his throat and his shirt sleeve was covered in blood.

"Ya alright Commander?" Oghren asked "Your dog was barking furiously and scratching at the door"

"Oh, well I just had a lovely chat with our prisoner"

"I see that" replied Varel as he swallowed "Do you acquire any assistance?"

"Yes, I would like you to escort this gentleman to the throne room to undergo the Joining. I hereby conscript you Nathaniel Howe into the Grey Wardens"

"What?" was everyone else's reaction.


	4. Let Differences Lie

**Chapter 4**

"No!" Nathaniel barked "I refuse! Hang me first"

"As you said earlier your life is my choice" Bella stated flatly, her anger completely vanished.

Nathaniel tried to rise to protest more but the pressure of the blade on his neck made him lean back down "You really want a Howe? A man who wants you dead, as a Warden?"

"Some of my best friends have wanted me dead. One even tried to ambush me with several other assassins" Bella slowly rose and sheathed her dagger behind the small of her back.

"You… are a very strange woman. I don't know if this is a vote of confidence or punishment"

Bella turned around to leave and as she started up the steps she called back "Yes" Once gone, Nathaniel realized he was still on the floor. Varel escorted him to the throne room while Oghren and Trickster followed eyeing Nathaniel with clear distaste. He listened as the speech was given to him and he was handed the chalice. He was hesitant but only for a second before he took a big gulp and soon collapsed to the floor. He was a Warden now and was under Bella's command. She had guards carry him to a clean room and bid them good night along with Oghren who reluctantly left after she ordered he sleep. She stayed behind with Nathaniel only long enough to clean and bandage the wounds she gave him. As she reached the door she turned around to look at him once more. He was no longer a boy that played knights with her or helped play tricks on her brother, no, he was a grown and misguided man who would forever hate her. _I lived with worse_ she thought as she left and closed the door shut behind her.

With a servant's help she finally found her own room, which of course belonged to the previous owners of the Keep. As she entered the room she noticed it stripped bare except for the bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a large desk. There was a glass door opposite her and on the right that led to a small balcony, which she noted was easy access for assassins. The fire place to her left had already been lit and a door to the side was a jar. She entered the small room to find a bath that had been drawn for her. She blessed the servant who thought of it as she climbed into the bath and scrubbed away the sweat and blood from her body and her hair which was much more manageable now that it was shorter. Once she was done she put on a long night gown and placed her bell collar on the dresser before heading to bed.

"_Well… If it isn't Bryce's little spitfire. All grown up and still playing the man"_

"_Why? Why did you kill my family? We were your friends!"_

"_That's a poor excuse child, your family owned lands that rightfully belonged to me!"_

_All of a sudden Bella was at Highever, flames between her and Arl Howe. Then she saw her trusted friend Ser Gilmore just behind Rendon trying to keep the doors shut but was overwhelmed and he was soon cut down. Then Rendon had her mother by the hair with a blade to her throat and her father bleeding out on the floor under Rendon's foot. _

"_Live Pup" her father said as he slowly died. Images started to blur and Rendon morphed into the Archdemon. Alistair was charging it head on. A bright light flashed and when Bella could see again what she saw was all her friends, family, and comrades dead, killed by Darkspawn._

"_They died because of you" the voice was horrifying and shook Bella to her bones "They are dead… and you yet live. You are one of us. Listen to my song" She was captivated and started walking forward until she reached a cliff. Below were all the people she loved being eaten by Broodmothers "Join us… Jump" and so she did._

_But before she reached the ground she heard a sharp scream…_

"No!" Bella was lying on her bed, the sheets soaked with sweat and Trickster looming over her with his ears pulled down. She sat up and pulled her hound into a hug as he whined. It was only a few hours before day break so she got out of bed and changed into plain leather breeches, leather boots, and a tight red tunic. She grabbed her collar and listened to the chime of the bell to tune out the Archdemon's song before putting it on. She felt famished and decided to locate the kitchen and larder with Trickster on her tail. When she arrived she saw her Wardens had gotten a head start on her. Nathaniel had taken a seat in a shadowy corner while Oghren was nestled by a barrel of Ale. Anders turned around with his mouth filled with an apple and it immediately fell to the floor.

"Maker, what happened to your face?"

"One… that is so not what a girl wants to hear in the morning. Two, I have no idea what you're gapping at"

"Your nose… it's all bruised! Like someone punched you five times in a row!"

Oghren turned to glare at Nathaniel and pointed at him "That's because that nughumper _did_ punch her. And now he's a Warden like us" Oghren growled.

"You… You made him a Warden after he punched you in the face?"

"It's not like he came out unscathed. I bit him"

"You… what? Never mind, it's none of my business, but the fact you're injured is" Anders walked over to her and put his hand near her face. It emanated a blue glow and Bella no longer felt sore. He removed his hand and turned to look at Nathaniel.

"You need to heal him too Anders" Bella stated as she went to the pantry and grabbed some cheese and bread.

"You want the mage to heal that nughumper?" Oghren bellowed.

"Yes… let me make this clear to everyone. I don't care if you love each other so much that you just want to hug each other or if you despise everyone to the core and want to strangle them. You are Wardens and comrades in arms. You're going to have to work together whether you like it or not, you are going to take my orders whether you like it or not, do I make myself clear?"

Anders blurted out yes immediately, probably out of fear from her tone, while Oghren and Nathaniel grumbled their acknowledgment. Anders then walked to Nathaniel and cast healing on his arm and neck.

"Good. Now there are things I need to tell you. What being a Grey Warden means. As you have no doubt noticed, you will have an increased appetite. The blood we drank gives us the ability to sense the Darkspawn and in turn they can sense us. You won't notice right away but as time passes your senses will amplify and so will their ability to sense you. The blood... also gives you nightmares, visions of the Darkspawn. They call to you, telling you to join them. It is worse if there is an Archdemon but you won't have to worry about that" Bella took a bite of bread before continuing "The Joining… it's a death sentence. If anyone is to drink Darkspawn blood they either die or turn to ghouls. Wardens extend their life longer than those misfortunate people, but you only have thirty years to live"

Everyone looked at her in shock which was unsurprising to her. It had hit her hard too when Alistair mentioned it "One more thing… not that it should apply to any of you but only a Grey Warden can slay an Archdemon. An Archdemon is a soulless creature and if slain shall merely have its essence transfer to another Darkspawn, an empty vessel. But a Warden carries the taint and has a soul so when a Warden slays the beast its essence travels into the Warden"

"That sounds unhealthy" Anders commented "And what happens to the Warden?"

"They die…" everyone looked at her in even more shock than before and a flash of understanding from Oghren "It is why the Wardens are needed and it is the ultimate sacrifice" Bella waited for them to absorb the information before continuing "At dawn, which is about an hour from now, we shall start tactic training, I shall not have everyone die on me because everyone likes to do their own thing" She finished her food and got up to leave "And Nathaniel as soon as you're done meet me in the courtyard. You need new armor, especially new boots" and with that she vanished into the hall with her hound.

Nathaniel finished his plate and headed back to his room to gather his old equipment. He had been randomly placed, he suspected, into what was once his sister's room. It was hard to tell with the room stripped bare except for essentials but Nathaniel still knew the layout of his home. After collecting his gear he left for the courtyard. Left and right people eyed him with suspicion but he ignored all of them. He started walking a few feet and heard a small chime. He twisted to see _his _Commander talking to what looked like a smith. She was fully dressed in dark leathers and her hair now had three tiny braids on each side of her head. She had two axes belted to her hips and a bow on her back with a full quiver. She was carrying a bundle, cloth wrapped around what appeared to be weapons. As he approached Trickster's ears popped up and he turned to growl at Nathaniel but was soon shushed by his master.

"Ah, good, you're here" Bella turned on her heel "Wade informs me he has quite the selection of leather. He can easily refit some for you. Choose what you will"

"What? Not going to loom over my everything? Make all my decisions for me?" he sneered at her but she only kept a straight face.

"You're a big boy Nathaniel. I'm sure picking out leather isn't going to be the end of the world"

Nathaniel had soon enough picked out the Felon's Coat and new leather boots. After being refitted he followed the Commander and her hound to the training yard. As they walked the Commander spoke up "I'm sorry" Before he could ask she clarified "About biting your arm. I'm sorry. It has become a natural reaction when someone comes up behind me and provides the opportunity" _Poor Zevran learned the hard way_ she thought to herself.

Once again Nathaniel wasn't expecting that. He did his best to swallow down his hate because he knew he should do the same for her but as he began he was interrupted when the Commander stopped and asked "Swords, daggers, or both?"

"What?"

"Melee combat. Do you use swords, daggers, or both?"

"Both"

"Here" she handed him a wicked dagger and a sharp sword "They're spares I've owned. You may keep them. After last night's battle I can't spend too much of our funds on equipment. The Keep needs to be rebuilt, oh… and have this too" she then handed over a dark red bow "Your Antivan bow has seen better days, I'm sure. Mage's Eye is an Emissary's worst nightmare and should serve you well"

He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when he noticed an old, dark skinned elf pass. He immediately called out to him "Samuel? Groundskeeper Samuel?" The elf paused and squinted at him before smiling and jogging over.

Bella listened as Nathaniel was told his brother had died in the war. She saw a genuine smile on his face though when he found out his sister, Delilah was alive and living in Amaranthine. He soon said farewell to Samuel before turning to her. He shifted from foot to foot before asking her if they could visit the city sometime.

"Yes, in fact, I had decided to leave for Amaranthine right after training"

"Thank you" he seemed glad but soon grew confused when he noticed the Commander's face turn into a scowl.

"You two! I said dawn and what time is it now?" Nathaniel twisted to see Oghren and Anders stroll up to them.

"Um… Dawn?" Anders shrugged.

"Wrong. It is half an hour past! It seems I'm going to have teach you men a lesson… hmm, give me twenty push-ups now"

"What?" the two complained in unison.

"Don't worry Anders, you can do girl push-ups"


	5. Can't Understand You

**Chapter 5**

"Ah man, my robes are getting all dirty!"

"Shut it Sparkle-fingers! You can buy a new dress later, keep pushing"

"It's a robe!"

Bella turned toward the practice dummies as Anders and Oghren continued their push-ups. She rearranged the dummies into small clusters and had some individual stragglers. When the two finished Bella started them off with basic tactics. Oghren and Trickster were front line and would cut down anything heading for the ranged companions. Anders would provide support where necessary with healing and defensive spells, using offensive spells only if no one was in danger. Nathaniel was to target emissaries first, then any ranged, and would defend Anders should anything pass the tanks. Bella would provide either range or melee depending on the situation. Both Nathaniel and Bella would be scouts in possible hostile areas.

During their second drill they were interrupted by a guard who informed the Commander that the Darkspawn attacked the keep from underground. Rubble blocked the passage to the basement so the Commander ordered men to remove the stones. Once the rubble was cleared the Wardens and Trickster went down a flight of stairs before coming across a wounded Mabari that seemed to be tainted. Bella soothed the hound and found a message tied to its paw. Nathaniel recognized the handwriting as Adria's, his nanny when he was a child. He would have run through the door to find her had the Commander not stopped him. He was told that running around blindly into Darkspawn infested basements would get him killed and then he would be of no use to his friend.

Bella ordered Trickster to guard the wounded Mabari and protect the entrance. The Wardens dispatched the Darkspawn with only some difficulty due to tight spaces. Bella's men had picked up the basics quickly for only one morning of practice, the dwarf already knew how to take her orders. The basements seemed to never end until they reached another collapsed portion of the basement. They found Adria but she had been too long tainted, she had turned into a ghoul along with others. At first Nathaniel tried to reason with her, hoping it wasn't true, but she lunged at him with blades. Bella had deftly gotten between the two and parried the blades with ease. Reluctantly, Nathaniel joined the fray and was the one to end Adria's suffering. The guard, followed by the dwarven architect Voldrik, entered behind them. Voldrik assured the Commander that as soon as the debris was cleared she would be informed. No one said a word on the way back up. Bella and Nathaniel silently helped the wounded Mabari to the kennels to find it help.

The excursion through the basements had taken most of the day and the sun had already set. Bella relieved her men after announcing that there would be more training at dawn. While they headed off toward the dining hall for supper, Bella headed to the gardens. She found dead bark with a flower growing from it, white with a blood red center. It was a Wild Flower, she found them in the Korcari Wilds for the kennel master back at Ostagar. She decided to grab some to give Adria's hound, if it wasn't too late she could still be saved. She grinded the flowers into dust just as she had seen the kennel master do and treated the Mabari. She would have to check on its progress to see if the flower would indeed help. Bella then strode off to the dining hall to see what she could scrounge up with Trickster on her heel as always. When she arrived the hall was empty except for the echo from her bell. She found some bread and soup that was still warm and sat at a table. Oghren soon traipsed in and took a seat on the bench across from her. For a few minutes he just sat there and drank from his flask as she continued eating.

"What are the flowers for?"

"Adria's Mabari. They're used to stop the taint, though it seems I might have picked too many"

Oghren sat quiet for another few minutes before speaking again "Why'd you make him a Warden? And don't say it took four Wardens to bring him down, everyone's heard that story. This doesn't have to do with Rendon does it?"

"No… and you already know why. I… I can't kill people willy-nilly"

"He's a Howe"

"So? That automatically makes him a fiend like his father does it? You should know by now not to judge a book by its cover Oghren"

"Aye, thought you were just skin and bones when we met. My arse hurts every time I think about that fight. Never thought you'd show me up. Now you're my friend for whatever strange reason"

"This conversation is making me all warm and fuzzy on the inside" Bella joked which got a laugh from her friend and a jolly bark from her hound.

"Just so you know, if he hurts you I'm gonna rip off his nughumping head faster than you can say Bronto"

"You should probably tell him that"

"I did and you wanna know what he said? 'Good to know' and then walked away"

"I don't think he's the type to scare easily"

"Only thing I like 'bout him so far"

When Nathaniel heard the chime of his Commander's bell enter the dining hall he had disappeared into the shadows hoping to leave unnoticed but found himself watching her instead. When Oghren and her started chatting he thought it best to leave but stayed when he heard them talking about him. The more she talked the more she confused him. A majority of the time the Commander didn't show any emotions, only anger flared when he did see emotion. Even around her old friend she seemed distant. When the two started talking about nugs, whatever those were, he finally left. He decided to go to the library where he selected a small book and sat down at a small round table. He was almost done with the book when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see the Commander with an irritated expression. He tried to calm his heartbeat before speaking up "You know you shouldn't sneak up on a rouge, it may very well just cost you your life"

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you. If you wanted something you could've asked instead of trying to hide in the corner. I don't appreciate being spied on Nathaniel" the irritation grew to anger "Do it again and I might not be so nice next time"

"You might not catch me next time"

"We'll see about that" she turned to leave and as she did so the bell on her neck rang. Nathaniel couldn't understand how he had not heard the bell before because it was a dead giveaway. Once he was sure she was gone he replaced the book and headed to his room.

The next morning everyone was on time for the Commander's training, Anders was even early. It wasn't long before they were cut short again when a private handed the Commander two missives, one asking to ransom for a noble's daughter and the other asking for assistance at a nearby farm. The Wardens travelled to the ransom location first because they were running out of time. They easily saved the girl and frightened off the thugs that kidnapped her. However, when they arrived at the farm they found they were too late, Darkspawn crawled all over.

Oghren and Trickster were positioned in tall grass by the fence while Anders was behind a tree a few feet away. Bella and Nathaniel snuck around and when they got close enough they both released a volley of arrows on the Darkspawn clustered by the house. Once they were spotted they jumped from their hiding positions and ran right past the tanks. The Darkspawn that pursued them were chopped down when the fighters leapt out from the grass. An Ogre started to charge but was paralyzed by Anders who then threw a cold spell on it which froze its feet to the ground. Nathaniel sent an arrow straight through an emissary's head and Bella shot a sniper in the heart, eliminating them in seconds. The stragglers were picked off just as the Ogre regained its mobility. It grabbed Oghren and tossed him to the side before turning its attention to Anders. Nathaniel jumped between the two as it neared and noticed the Commander jump out of a tree and land on the beast's shoulders. One hand gripped a horn while another one reached for the dagger on her back. She plunged the dagger in an eye and leapt from the monster as it flailed its arms wildly. Trickster came up behind and clamped his jaws on an ankle. The two archers fired arrows until the creature fell.

"Oghren!" Bella shouted as she charged over to the bush the dwarf had landed in.

"Get me out of this bloody bush! It's got thorns sticking in all the wrong places!"

"Stop moving, you'll only get pricked more, ugh someone help me" Nathaniel jogged over and grabbed one arm while Bella grabbed the other and they pulled. Meanwhile, Anders was laughing his ass off.

"Oh was little Oghren attacked by a shrubbery?"

"I'm gonna lop that smirk off Sparkle-fingers!"

"But then I won't heal your boo-boos"

"That's it! Come here Sparkle-fingers!" As soon as he was free Oghren chased Anders in circles around the farm. For wearing heavy robes, Anders was fast and gave the dwarf a run for his money.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Nathaniel asked as he watched the two buffoons. When he didn't get a reply he turned to see the Commander trying to free the man who was hung from the roof of the house. She gently laid him down and proceeded to then cut the next person down "Commander?"

"We should give them a burial" was all she said as she turned toward the shed. She came out with a few shovels and handed one to him "Oi! You nimrods stop fooling around and come here!" When they stopped they gave the Commander a hand in digging some graves and it didn't take very long with everyone working. After they finished they headed back to the keep because once again the sun had began to set.

"I'm just going to assume that something died in your mouth" Anders said to Oghren.

"Funny story: dwarf attacks mage. Dwarf wins"

"Yeah, I noticed how you pissed in your armor in that last fight. Well done"

"Thank you! I'll be here all week"

"Like to see how fun you think being thrown by an Ogre is, Anders" Bella said.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly happy leaving that to you all"

"Oh no, Anders. You must try it some time. It's quite… exhilarating!"

"I prefer not soiling my clothes"

"Suit yourself"

After a few minutes of awkward silence Oghren spoke up to Nathaniel "The whole 'quiet and stoic' thing must get you a lot of action, huh?"

"I take it you're an admirer?"

"What? No! No, well not unless-no!"

"Good. Then I needn't worry about getting too drunk at camp" The group immediately heard a stifled giggle and saw the Commander with her hands covering her mouth. Being stared at by everyone only made her laugh more.

"Something funny Boss?" Oghren asked with a grin. She nodded as she tried to calm herself.

"I haha, I remember one night at camp during the Blight" another giggle "You were so drunk that… that Alistair went to see if you were okay" another laugh "And you said… you said 'There you are woman! Get in the tent ol' Oghren's got a surprise for ya' and you fell over" she then had a laughing fit before continuing "Poor Alistair, he had never looked so red" Anders joined in her laughter and Nathaniel just smirked "So no, you don't have to worry cause when he's drunk you can just blow on him and he'll fall over" The rest of the walk to the Vigil was filled with stifled laughter and grumbles from the dwarf.


	6. City Stroll

**Chapter 6**

"Is there a particular reason you're following me Anders?" Everyone had parted ways for except Anders and Bella when they arrived at the Keep that night. They were walking through the hall and might have been going in circles, Anders couldn't really tell.

"We never get to talk. And you're like a mystery book! A really big one that never seems to end but it does!"

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely. Every book has an ending"

"Doesn't mean the mystery will be solved. Sometimes the book just ends and you think the sequel will have all the answers but turns out there won't be a sequel"

"You're a pessimist aren't you?"

"I prefer the term realistic"

"Uh huh… _So_ what's the story?"

"Are we referring to another book now?"

"You and our quiet grouch"

"No story"

"He gives you the evil eye every now and again"

"Lots of people give me that. I don't care"

"Do you know him?"

"Do you always ask questions?"

"Would you rather I tell _you_ a story?"

"Yes"

"Okay… let's see… I once had a cat, well he wasn't really mine. He was a mouser in the tower. Only damn thing I missed. Mr. Wiggums was the only person who would talk to me… except he wasn't a person. After my last escape attempt they locked me in solitary confinement for a year and Mr. Wiggums was my only visitor. Poor Mr. Wiggums…"

"Why poor Mr. Wiggums?"

"He was possessed by a demon. Took three templars down before he was slain. I was never more proud" and Anders sniffed dramatically "I really do miss that cat though"

"Come with me" Bella ordered as they continued down the hall before stopping at the Commander's bedroom.

"Are you going to show me some naughty things in your room Commander?" Anders grinned as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Bella pulled out a key and slowly opened her door before walking inside.

"Actually, yes. It is quite naughty" When Anders strolled in he followed the Commander's finger to find a yellow tabby scratching on the bed post "He keeps tearing up my furniture. I thought Mabari were trouble but this little cat puts my dog's antics to shame"

Anders walked toward the cat slowly and bent down to pick it up. The cat simply mewed at him and purred against his chest as he petted the cat. Anders slowly turned around and seemed to be enjoying the small fur ball in his arms.

"Where'd you find this cute kitty cat?"

"Found him last night strolling the Courtyard. Poor thing was cold, wet and hungry. I asked around but he doesn't seem to belong to anyone so I decided to watch him till I found someone who would like him… and I think I found the perfect candidate"

"Me? But I can't keep a cat, we fight Darkspawn for a living!"

"Then you keep him here like me"

"I suppose, what do think about that? Maybe you can stay in my pack for a little bit, I'll call you Ser Pounce-A-Lot!" When the cat purred again Anders seemed to beam with joy "Why?" he turned to Bella "Why would you give me a cat?"

"Cats aren't my thing. You on the other hand seem to love them. Also Trickster gets jealous easily"

"Speaking of which, where is he? I've never seen him leave your side"

"Chasing rabbits no doubt. When he gets attached to people he likes to give them things… dead things. If he finds one it just might end up in your pack"

"That's gross! Isn't that right Ser Pounce-A-Lot?" Anders continued to coddle the cat as he left the room but said "Thank you" before he disappeared into the hall. Once gone, the Commander left the room and locked it again before heading to the kennels. Adria's hound seemed to be doing better from the taint but she still had a limp. Trickster bounced in carrying a bag in his mouth. Bella took it to find Mabari treats inside and handed some to the other hound. She then gave her more of the Wild Flower medicine before leaving for her room again.

The next morning she found everyone outside by the training yard and announced that there wouldn't be practice that day, instead they would head for Amaranthine immediately. Before they could leave they were stopped by Seneschal Varel who announced that the next night the nobles would come to swear fealty to the new Arlessa which only made Nathaniel frown. It didn't seem Bella liked the idea too much either. Varel suggested buying a dress if she didn't already have one, no need to intimidate the nobles. Once he was finished the companions left for the city. The Commander told her men to meet her at the Crown and Lion tavern, they were free to do as they wished for a few hours as she finished her inquiries around the city. Oghren walked off with Trickster following him, ordered to keep the dwarf out of trouble. Anders instantly disappeared in the crowd while Nathaniel seemed apprehensive.

"I did say you were free to do as you wish" Bella started walking toward Constable Aidan.

"You did"

Bella stopped and turned around to face him "Find your sister, you need to talk to her"

"Come with me"

She frowned "What are you, five? A little boy who's lost his way? You don't flee at the sight of Darkspawn but are too afraid to see your sister by yourself?"

"I'm not afraid!" he barked "I just… will she even recognize me? What do I say?"

She frowned even more before latching on to his wrist and dragging him into the city "First say 'Hi Delilah, I've missed you' and if nothing else comes to mind just start rambling on about the weather or how you despise me or something" After walking past the gate she let go of his wrist and pointed to the market "Now go find her, it'll make you feel better, I'm sure" and before he could say another word she left to talk to the Constable. The woman made less and less sense to him, in fact everyone in their small little group made little sense of her. Even Oghren didn't seem to really know her even though the two had been friends for a year at the least. Since they met she either gave no feeling or just rage, the other day she has a laughing fit and all of a sudden it's like she's never laughed in her life. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he got so he stormed off into the market.

Bella finished a lot in only a few hours, she rid the city of smugglers, found the merchant who was worried about Pilgrim's Path, bought a dress, and found the hunters who possibly found a Darkspawn breeding ground, all by herself, apparently she wasn't losing her touch. She heard a voice from above her and looked up to see Wynne staring at her. She waved and ran around the wall to find stairs leading to the Chantry. She hadn't seen Wynne in months, thinking she had left for the Tevinter Imperium to find Shale her mortality. Wynne had been delayed due to a crisis at the Tower. Shale had replied 'I have been stone for years perhaps a century, I think I can wait another few months for the elder mage to play babysitter, am I correct that babysitting doesn't actually mean you sit upon a tiny new born and squish the life from it? If so, a pity, they make horrible noises, not as horrible as the birds though'. Bella agreed to Wynne's request to find her colleague in the Wending Woods to help the Tower's quarrel.

"So how is being Commander so far? Entertaining?"

"That's one way of putting it"

"Oh?"

"Let's see, well Oghren joined the Order"

"Well he is quite amusing"

"I also have an apostate mage, Anders, who's a joker"

"Anders? I had to tutor that man before. The second lesson he missed trying to escape the Tower"

"He's an exceptional healer for missing a lesson… hmm, and my last Warden hates my every being"

"Why is that? Surely you haven't done anything to him"

"Wrong… I killed his father. His name is Nathaniel Howe"

"Howe? Rendon's son? Doesn't he know what that man did?"

"He's heard rumors but believes none of it. If I was in his position I wouldn't believe it either. He's been in the Free Marches for a few years now. He hasn't been home very long"

"I see… I hope he hasn't done anything rash"

"Not since he punched me in the face when we met again"

"Again? So you've known him?"

"He was my friend, now he is my Warden. We've silently agreed to work together without tearing each other's throat out"

"You would never do that though"

"No, I wouldn't"

"You believe he would?"

"…Not even if he really wanted to, he's a softy deep down, not that you can tell by looking at him"

"Like Sten?"

"I don't think he's a cat person"

Wynne chuckled at that. The two couldn't chat for much longer because Wynne had a meeting with First Enchanter Irving. Bella then started off toward the Crown and Lion and when she walked in she saw Nathaniel, Oghren, and Trickster at a table overlooking the room. Oghren was drowning himself in ale, Trickster sleeping under the table, and Nathaniel seemed to be staring into the abyss. She walked to the bar keep and asked about the Orlesian Warden Kristoff and was handed a key to his room. She was able to walk past her Wardens unnoticed and proceed to Kristoff's room. She stripped the wall of a map and collected the man's mementos. She walked back out to be beckoned over by Oghren before everyone clasped their hands on their ears when they heard the horrible screech of a fiddle.


	7. Past and Present, Good and Bad

**Chapter 7**

In unison the tavern began to insult and throw food at the drunkard who had snatched the fiddle from a bard. The attacks did not deter the drunk from continuing followed by singing that sounded like a dying animal. Then men started to get up and stalk toward the drunk determined to shut him up with force but before they got the chance Bella stood between them.

"Please gentlemen, allow me" she turned to the drunk and grabbed his wrist and applied just the right amount of pressure that he released the instrument and ended his noise. She then dragged the man and slammed him into a seat before applying pressure on his shoulder and the man slumped in the seat unconscious. She picked up the fiddle and stood on the stage before taking a deep breath.

"What's she doing?" Nathaniel leaned over the railing arching an eyebrow.

"She's showing off" Oghren grinned as he relaxed in his chair.

Before he could ask another thing Bella began slowly running the bow across a string and then another. She started slow, it sounded sweet but sad before she picked up speed. The faster she went the more joyful the song became and some of the patrons, probably drunk, began to dance. Bella looked focused, playing flawless like an expert. Her eyes were closed and she had a tiny smile that played across her lips as she remembered a night around the campfire during the blight.

"_Why do you have a violin?" Alistair asked puzzled._

"_Because I like playing the violin and it's an heirloom from my mother"_

"_Oh I didn't know I'm sor-"_

"_No need to apologize my friend"_

"_Where have you been hiding that?"_

"_Nowhere"_

"_Right… nowhere…"_

"_Know any good songs?" Leliana appeared behind them "Maybe we know the same songs and we can play together, no?"_

"_Do you know 'Dancing is for Fools'?" _

"_Oh I adore that song!"_

_Leliana sat on a log and began the song while Bella stood nearby and jumped in after a few notes. All their companions slowly gathered around the fire to listen, even Morrigan. Everyone started to clap along and smile as the two played faster and faster. Eventually Zevran convinced Wynne to dance with him, promising to behave himself, which he did to everyone's surprise._

Bella was playing the same song now, something her mother had taught when she was much younger. She had preferred the song when multiple instruments were played but always loved the violin the most. The song began to slow again into its sad melody before Bella finished and handed the fiddle back to its owner. As she walked off the stage the bar cheered and whistled before she disappeared on the balcony of the tavern. As she took a seat she patted Trickster on the head as he barked happily. Oghren pushed a glass to her and she took it.

"Not ale I hope" she asked as she sniffed it cautiously.

"Nah, it's your sissy tea"

"Thank you, I'm not sure I could drink any ale after having your famous brew"

"Yeah, I know, so good it ruins anything less than the best. Nice job by the way show off"

"Thank you"

Oghren burst into laughing "Don't think that's a compliment, Boss"

"To each his own opinion… or her as the case may be"

The three sat in silence before Anders walked in and ran up to the Commander. He whispered something in her ear, she stood and beckoned for the others to follow. They came across a warehouse and Anders became twitchy when they entered. They were ambushed by the same woman who had wanted the mage's head a few days prior. The Commander stood between the two and claimed Anders was beneficiary to her cause but Ser Rylock only spat at her claiming Anders was only dangerous. Soon the woman ignored all reason and launched herself at Bella. Rylock and her fellow templars soon fell though.

"Knew it" Bella said as she wiped the blood from her blades.

"Knew what?" Anders asked.

"That it was only an ambush. I could tell back at the Keep it wasn't going to be our last meeting. Fool shouldn't have attacked us" she growled in frustration before mumbling "Why do they always fight?" She then turned around and headed for the exit but was stopped by Anders who grabbed her arm. She looked over to see a sincere look on his face.

"Thank you… it would have just been easier to hand me over to them, most say I'm too much trouble but apparently you think I'm worth the trouble"

Bella looked back to the exit as she started walking again "Not so much trouble, I've dealt with far worse people. Besides, I can't stand it when people judge by appearances. A mage is as deadly as anyone trained with a blade" she left back for the tavern with the others on her heel.

"What was that about you man-skirt wearing freak?" Oghren belched as he drank from his flask.

"Oh nothing apparently. Thought I found my leash that tells the templars exactly where I am but nothing"

"The Commander was willing to anger the Chantry by looking for your phylactery?" Nathaniel blurted loud enough for Bella to hear but seemed to be ignoring the conversation. Anders just shrugged as they continued for the inn.

The Commander purchased rooms for the night and the gang headed out the next morning. When they arrived at the Keep Bella told them they had the day to themselves but were to present themselves at the noble gathering that evening. She was quite clear that everyone would go and their armor was to be spotless. Just because she had to dress and look nice didn't mean they didn't. The day was uneventful for the Commander as she talked with Varel about the Arling and checked on the progress of the diggers in the basement. Before she left for her bedroom to change she headed to the kennels. Apparently Adria's Mabari had two visitors already. Nathaniel sat on the floor next to her and Trickster scratching them behind the ears. He turned when he heard his Commander's bell. He didn't say anything at first and continued scratching the dogs.

"Is she going to be okay?" he finally asked not looking at Bella anymore.

"I believe I've cured her from the taint but she had a serious injury to her hind leg. I've had Anders do some healing but she has gone too long without treatment. She'll be able to walk but I don't know if she'll fight again or if she'll even imprint herself on another master"

Nathaniel turned to her, confused "Imprint?"

"Yes. Mabari choose their masters and they rarely imprint onto another but it is possible"

"Do you think she'll imprint to me?" he asked turning to the hound. He sounded unsure.

"Well" Bella walked over before sitting next to Trickster "she seems to like you, that's a start. She might not have seen you in awhile but she knows who you are. I assume you're the one who gave Trickster the bag of treats he gave her"

"Yes… I must admit I'm surprised he didn't rip my arm off. Thought he hated me"

"He might have then but he knew your intentions were good. He's a good boy aren't you?" she rubbed his belly as he barked in agreement. Nathaniel noticed that small smile again before it faded "Also he doesn't rip people's arms off unless commanded"

"That's… comforting"

"If you say so. I should get going. I still have to put on a pretty dress and dance the Remigold for the nobles" she said sarcastically as she frowned.

"Never liked dresses did you?"

"It's not the dress it's the damn corset! Years of wearing those things and I still can't learn how to breath like all the other noblewomen" she sighed in frustration before leaping to her feet. As she walked out Trickster rolled to his feet and trotted behind her "Don't forget to clean your armor" she shouted back to Nathaniel.

Bella pulled out the new dress she had bought from the market. It was a deep red with a V-neck. It had silver trim on its sleeves, neck, and bottom with a matching sash that had the Amaranthine crest, a grizzly bear, on it. After taking a bath she put on her clothing and sat in front of the mirror. She applied a light blush and red lipstick. She placed a clip that resembled a large silver flower in her short hair to keep it back. She then picked up her leather choker from the table and removed the bell from it. She carefully took out a small silver chain and placed the bell on it before fastening it around her neck. She looked up into the mirror to look at herself, she could hear her mother's compliment.

_You look so beautiful my darling. Men shall be falling at your feet._

Bella stared at the bell around her neck. It was silver and on the front was the crest of Highever which was painted a metallic green to stand out. She clutched it and ran her thumb along the back on the words etched there. _Bells ring freely in the wind just as you do Pup._ It was gift from her parents years ago. She had thought it silly first but now she wouldn't give it up for the world. She sighed before applying a small amount of perfume that smelled of mint. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Varel. He looked surprised when he saw her but quickly regained his serious face.

"Commander, the nobility has started to arrive and are ready to pledge themselves to you" he held out his arm "If you'll allow me the honor of escorting you" he smiled warmly at her.

She took his arm and headed toward the throne room. Her Wardens were standing around in the corner away from the guests. Though Oghren still smelled of ale his armor and beard were cleaned spotless.

"Good to see you can actually be clean old friend"

"Oh hey Command-" he stopped when he turned to look at her. Anders and Nathaniel turned to see why he paused and they stood frozen. They were quite shocked to see her in a dress because she seemed so delicate. She looked like she had never seen battle in her life dressed up like she was.

"If you men keep gawking I'm going to feed you to the Darkspawn" That's all she said as she walked to the throne and began the ceremony. She acted just like a noble, carefully listening to each person's appeal and took consideration into everything.

"You know" Oghren finally said after a long silence between the three of them "she's probably gonna knock anyone's head off for staring at her… including us"

"How can you not stare?" Anders asked in bewilderment.

"By remembering your manhood could be easily removed by a dagger" Oghren said as he pulled out his flask and took a long gulp.

"_Right_"


	8. Haunting of an Unheard Apology

**Chapter 8**

The ceremony dragged on longer than expected but as soon as the nobles had left the Commander disappeared into the hall. Everyone else, however, headed toward the Dining Hall for dinner.

"Have you noticed how the Commander never seems to eat with us at dinner? Does she even eat?" Anders turned to Oghren.

"Yeah she eats. She probably doesn't eat with us cause you keep running your mouth"

"Doesn't she get lonely?"

"That fly just keeps buzzing"

"I mean the only time I see her is when we're fighting Darkspawn. Surely you know what's going through her head"

"Ain't nobody knows what's going on in her head except the dog but he don't talk" Trickster whined before running ahead of them.

"That reminds me Nate, can I call you Nate? I was wondering… uh where'd he go?"

"What?" The two looked behind to see their fellow Warden had slipped away unnoticed "Bloody rogue"

"At this rate I'll never know what the story between them is"

"You don't know? Thought everyone knew"

"Knew what?" Anders whined.

Nathaniel had slipped into the hallway at some point and headed toward the Commander's chambers. He needed to talk, to say something but wasn't exactly sure what. His sister had witnessed most of what went on with his father. What Bella had told him was true, everything but she didn't say very much. He wanted… needed to know more but wasn't sure if now was the best time. As he continued down the hall he heard the faint sounds of a violin. He approached Bella's door and noticed it wasn't closed properly. He saw her sitting on the balcony and she was dressed in plain clothing. Her back was turned to him as she continued playing a soft and sad melody. He remembered her warning from the other day and quickly knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said as she placed the instrument gently back in a case and shut it.

Nathaniel entered and made sure to close the door behind him "I think we need to talk"

"What about?" she kept her back to him as she leaned on the railing.

"My father… Delilah has told me a lot and I spent the day thinking on what she said" Nathaniel sighed as leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms "She said he was a monster and deserved no less than what he got"

"Do you believe her?"

"She has no reason to lie… just like you didn't. It's just that I… wonder if I could have stopped him. If I was here maybe…"

"How could you have known" Nathaniel looked at her "How could anyone have known? Everyone was caught off guard"

"I should have known!"

"But you didn't… I didn't. But it doesn't matter now, it's the past and we can't change it…" The two stood in silence for awhile "How's your sister?"

Nathaniel knew better than to press the issue, he would try again later because he still didn't have the answers he wanted "She's happy. Her husband Albert is very nice and they love each other… and she's due by the Spring, wants me to visit then… I also told her about you" Nathaniel noticed the Commander flinch "She knew you were going to take over the Vigil. She wanted to talk to you but was afraid to, if we ever visit Amaranthine again she wants you to stop by"

The two stood in silence again and Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably "I have something for you" Bella turned and walked toward her desk and pulled out something wrapped in cloth from behind it. Nathaniel walked over to the desk and took it from her slowly "I found it in the basement but didn't have time to study it"

"My grandfather's bow?" he gawked at it when he pulled it out.

"Your bow now, also" she pulled open a draw and retrieved some letters "these belonged to your sister" she handed them over and walked back to her balcony to retrieve her violin and shut the glass door "Now if you don't mind I need some sleep and you haven't eaten. We're heading to Pilgrim's Path at first light. Make sure to alert the others" She walked toward the door and opened it for Nathaniel.

As he exited he whispered "Thank you" and quickly left while the door closed behind him.

Bella sighed as she leaned against the door and slid to the floor "It's so simpler to have people hate you" she pinched the bridge of her nose. She sat there until she heard scratching at her door. She opened it up to let Trickster in before closing it again and turning to her dresser. She put on a nightgown and went to bed.

"_You remember my youngest don't you Rendon?"_

"_Of course, how could I forget her when I visit so often? Though she does seem more mature than the last time I was here"_

"_It's wonderful to see you again Arl Howe" Bella curtsied "How is your family?"_

"_Delilah is doing well and Nathaniel sent this letter for you and Fergus. He seems to be enjoying his time in the Free Marches. Oh and Thomas asked about you, he seems quite smitten with you"_

"_To what end" Bella almost groaned. Her father, Bryce, and Arl Howe laughed but the laughter shifted to screams and the hall lit with flames. Bodies littered the floor, guards, servants, everyone was dead._

"_You murdered my father!" Bella turned to see Nathaniel. She looked down to see Rendon bleeding on the floor. He looked up and gasped._

"_I deserve more!" and the man collapsed._

_Bella felt a cold blade run through her chest and she looked up to see Nathaniel on the other end of the blade "You're the last person I expected to see" Nathaniel's image soon vanished and was replaced by Alistair, but the blade was now in Bella's hands and sticking into her friend._

"_You left them to die" he said as blood ran from his mouth "We left them… we should be dead… you should be dead" The light disappeared from his eyes and he dropped to the ground._

Bella shot up from her bed and gasped. She had a nightmare each night since she arrived and all having one thing in common, Rendon. She slowed her breathing and peered out the window. It was still dark with the moon out high in the sky. She sighed as Trickster leapt on the bed and licked her face.

"I'm okay boy, you needn't worry" she patted him on the head before getting out of bed. She donned her armor and headed to the Training yard with her axes. She drilled herself for hours before hunger drove her to the kitchens. After stuffing herself she dosed off at the table. Oghren strolled in and noticed the Commander face down on the table.

"Uh, Commander? Boss? You dead Warden?" when he got no response he slammed his fist on the table and startled her awake.

"Are we under attack?" She jumped to her feet and drew her weapons "What? Oh, it's just you…" she pinched the bridge of her nose "What time is it?"

"Almost dawn… You alright?"

"Yeah just a little tired is all"

Oghren left it at that as he strolled to the pantry. It wasn't long before the others appeared and had their stomachs filled. The Wardens gathered their gear including tents and set forth toward Pilgrim's Path. Left and right caravans were turned on their side and burning to ashes. At first there were only thieves picking from the wreckage but the deeper they went in they were attacked by walking, flaming trees, wolves and Darkspawn. They were confronted by an elven woman screaming for the release of her sister before threatening them and disappearing. They spent a good part of the day tracking the elf through the Wending Wood before they came across a camp site. Weapons appeared to just be dumped everywhere and the Commander didn't like what was going on.

After diving deeper into the woods they found a man already tainted and too far gone to save him. He talked in slow ragged breaths about how the Darkspawn had deceived the elf. They had murdered the Dalish and planted human weapons in the camp site. The elf then proceeded on a blind rampage and took it out on anyone misfortunate enough to cross her path. The Commander sensed Darkspawn slowly close around them but seemed hesitant to take action. So she did, she ordered her men to attack and their foes fell without delay. As soon as their enemies fell the Commander ordered they find the elf and stop her.

"And how do we do that?" Oghren yelled as he tried to keep up "She's a mad spell flinger. She'll roast our arses"

"We can't just let her keep killing innocent people!" Anders argued.

The Commander came to an abrupt halt when she notice roots sprout from the ground on the cliff above. The elf appeared with fury filling her "I warned you! I told you to stay away so why do you follow me?"

"The humans aren't responsible!" Bella shouted "It's the Dar-"

"Lies! I know a human crime when I see one!" and the elf vanished after bringing two trees to life.

Oghren and Trickster lunged at one while the others fired upon the other. The Wild Sylvan became enraged after Anders had engulfed it in flames, it summoned roots that pinned him and the Commander before turning toward Nathaniel. It swatted and knocked him on his back. He heard a howl and as the tree reached for him a wolf pounced on it and ripped at its limb. Once the wolf released the tree and leapt back Nathaniel threw a flask that caught both trees in its spray as the ground was lit with flames. The roots retreated back underground and Anders paralyzed the one on Nathaniel while he tried to scramble away and continued to fire. They fell quickly before Nathaniel turned toward the wolf and pulled back an arrow.

"Don't shoot!" Bella pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

"We've been attacked by wolves all day and you want to spare this one?" he sneered "It'll attack us too!"

"Whistle would never do that!"

"Whistle? What are you going on about woman?"

"I called upon him for help you dimwit! Had he not attacked, the Sylvan might have killed you" she let out a breath as he lowered his bow "It didn't occur to me that you and Anders didn't know. I'm a Ranger and as such I can call upon animals for help. This is Whistle, he follows me just about everywhere I go ever since the blight. But right now we have to find that elf"

They ran back towards the camp to find the woman looming over the graves nearby. She looked sad, vulnerable but turned around in anger "I shall not let you take me to your precious tower!"

Bella sheathed her weapons as she slowly approached the woman "I'm not here to take you anywhere or kill you"

"Then what?"


	9. Woods, Caves, and Dalish Elves

**Chapter 9**

The commander had convinced the elven mage, Velanna, that the Darkspawn were responsible for the death of her fellow Dalish. The mage requested to join them when she informed the wardens that there was a cave system nearby, likely filled with the foul creatures. To Oghren's disapproval, Bella allowed the elf to follow. It was just suppose to be a simple get in, slay every Darkspawn, and get out operation… but nothing ever goes according to plan. Not long after Bella had commanded the hounds to guard the entrance the wardens were caught off guard by a talking Darkspawn who used a spell to put them to sleep.

Bella awoke chained to a table, she struggled when she heard the Darkspawn next to her. "I do not wish to be your enemy"

"Then why the hell am I chained up?" she spit in its face, though it didn't look like it had eyes it wiped the saliva from its face.

"You have quite the fighting spirit, but I cannot explain now, sleep"

"Fucking ma… magic… user" Bella slipped into unconsciousness again awaking once more on the cold wet floor of a cell. She groaned, her head throbbing as she tried to push herself off the floor and was offered a hand by Oghren to help sit up "Damn, thought I was done with waking up in cells"

"That makes two of us" Nathaniel scoffed as he tried to pick the lock with no real success.

Oghren turned around and snapped at the thief "Last time I checked your father's tiny cell is nothing compared to Fort Dra-"

"Enough!" Bella stated "Now isn't the time to have a competition over whose life sucks worse" Bella tried to stand and almost toppled over had Anders not caught her arm.

"Easy Commander" He said steadying her "That Darkspawn drew our blood and you were the last one to be dragged back. I wouldn't push yourself, you're too weak"

"I've been through worse" at that an elven woman had walked in, tainted by Darkspawn blood. It was Velanna's sister Seranni. She offered them a key before fleeing with Velanna screaming frantically for her sister to come back. As soon as the group had escaped the cell they encountered two Genlocks and a Hurlock but were quickly engulfed by flame from the very distraught elf. Bella quickly stripped what little possessions they had and gave Oghren armor and a sword, passed the bow to Nathaniel, and took the two daggers.

"We have to find our equipment" was all the commander said as she entered the study. She didn't bother to read anything, she just grabbed any notes of worth and placed them in an old bag she found nearby. Before heading out the lab Bella started making a strange clicking sound with her tongue.

"What are you doing?" Velanna seemed both confused and slightly disturbed.

"Calling on the aid of a friend. Giant caverns like these have all sorts of critters in them" soon a giant venomous spider crawled down the wall and stopped in front of Bella.

"Eww" Anders stuck his tongue out before hiding behind Nathaniel "You sure it's not going to eat us?" Bella ignored him before removing her daggers and started done the hall.

The group spent what felt like hours trying to escape the dark caverns. Darkspawn were left and right and with their energy drained it proved to be a challenge. No one was focused and tactics were nonexistence. It felt more like a fight for survival than anything else. They had come across a tainted ghoul with an uncanny resemblance to Oghren and was carrying his gear. Further in the mine they came across a doppelganger of Velanna who also had her equipment. The others soon came across their belongings as well and the use of their arms and armor made their fight through the infested mines easier but not by much. The commander especially was having trouble keeping her balance and eyes wouldn't stay focused on anything. Her companions constantly showed their concerns and were brushed off as Bella forced herself to continue.

Along the way they found several of the Orlesian Wardens that had been captured by the Darkspawn. All but one was dead, but the survivor didn't have much life left in him. He told Bella all he could, that they were taken, drained of their blood, and experimented on. He then asked that she return his ring to his wife. She promised, ignoring Velanna's snide comment about how 'trying to make the world a better place' would not make his wife feel better.

Not long after finding the Orlesian Warden they entered a large chamber where they saw the Darkspawn that had put them to sleep. Seranni stood next to the creature along with a dwarf who was also tainted. He motioned his hand and the room erupted with roars echoing off the walls. Two red dragons swooped down from above and landed on opposite sides of the companions, a hungry look in their eyes.

"Why is it you always attract dragons?" Oghren pulled out his great axe and charged the closet one.

"You sure it's not you?" Bella rounded on the other one along with her spider.

"Duck!" Velanna shouted as she summoned part of the ground to form a boulder and threw it at the dragon attacking the dwarf and Anders had ice seep from his fingers to slow the other.

Bella danced around her dragon as the spider distracted it for her. She swept her axes at the creature's ankle hoping to catch it off balance but it was too large and had too much stability. In turn the dragon kicked its foot out and knocked Bella on her back before whirling back around to bite at the spider. Bella leapt to her feet and pulled out a small flask she threw behind the beast. It exploded and the dragon's flesh on its legs began to melt from the acid splash. It roared in pain, swiping its tail at Bell, tossing her against a pillar. It whirled on her and knocked her to the ground. It would have ripped her to shreds had the spider not jumped on top of her. The dragon's claws tore the spider to ribbons before tossing it aside. Bella rolled under the dragon's stomach reaching for her poisoned blade and split its soft underbelly open. She quickly tumbled out from underneath toward Anders.

"Freeze it!" she bellowed.

Anders whipped his staff toward the beast summoning more ice to blast it. The entire front half of the dragon was frozen, unable to act as the poison spread through its system and blood and organs spilled from its stomach. It soon collapsed to the ground.

Meanwhile Velanna had roots sprout from the ground, encircling the other dragon, making it easier for Oghren to get a swing at the immobilized beast. The dragon bashed its head against the dwarf, staggering him backwards enough for the dragon to stretch his neck. Fire erupted from its mouth disintegrating the roots trapping it. Nathaniel threw a flask of his own that had ice crystals erupt from it. All it did was scratch the tough hide of the dragon's side as it swatted the dwarf even farther from it. The archer soon lodged several arrows into its neck as Velanna summoned fire. Both were ineffective as the dragon stood on its hind legs and gave a powerful beat of its wings sending the companions to the ground. As Velanna got to her feet she noticed the dragon had closed the distance between them and lunged forward. The elf felt something throw her to the side as she heard a scream of pain. She looked to see the dragon had embedded its jaw on Bella's collarbone.

"Get off!" Bella growled, blood dripping from her mouth before taking her dagger and stabbing the dragon's eye out. It let go, snarling in pain. The next second Oghren's greataxe connected with the beast's neck almost decapitating it. He gave a second swing and the head fell to the ground. Bella whipped around and pointed at the Darkspawn that had been watching the battle "Shoot it!"

As Nathaniel notched an arrow the Darkspawn gave another wave of his hand before the cave ceiling collapsed in front of him, the arrow bouncing off the rubble.

"Seranni!" the elf screamed "Why? Why would she follow that creature? There has to be a way around!"

"Stop!" Bella snapped, trying to stem the flow of blood "You'll be of no use to your sister while acting hysterical"

"You're right" Velanna turned to her, taking long, steady breaths. Her eyes widened and she blurted something but Bella couldn't make it out. The whole room had gone silent and she felt tired. The room faded to black as she felt someone grab her around the waist.

Bella awoke, she saw the roof of a tent above her. Her entire body ached, she tried to sit up and groaned in pain. A hand on her shoulder pushed her back down on the bed roll. She turned her head as much as she could to see Anders with several herbs and poultices next to him.

"I wouldn't recommend sitting up"

"Ugh… where am I?"

Anders smiled mischievously at her "My mansion of course my lady. I rescued you from bandits on the road, don't you remember? After my timely arrival you fell to your knees and asked to bear my children"

She laughed but her lungs and chest screamed in protest "Maker, Anders… don't make me laugh… it hurts… too much" her breathing felt ragged.

"Of course it hurts" a dark voice came from the entrance of the tent. The two turned to see Nathaniel, his head turned to the side as he gave a slight cough. Bella's chest was barely covered with her undergarment and the bandages wrapped around her collarbone. He felt his cheeks burn and hoped no one could tell in the night "You didn't think you were invincible did you?" he scoffed.

"Well… after slaying an Archdemon and living to tell the tale, I sometimes forget I'm not immortal" she groaned as she forced herself to sit up.

"Lay back down" Anders whined as she swatted his hands away "If you don't take it easy you'll reopen the wound! My magic can only do so much especially considering how low on mana I am"

"Just… hand me my shirt. I'm cold" as she pulled her shirt on she hissed in pain. She then felt an arm force her back down. She tried to resist but the arm was stronger than Anders. Nathaniel was scowling down at her.

"What exactly were you thinking, jumping in front of that dragon?"

"I thought it would tear the mage in two" she frowned "What would you have had me do? Let the woman get devoured?"

"You shouldn't have leapt in front of it, that's for sure! You could have been killed and Velanna agrees!"

"Where is she anyway? I need more herbs" Anders interrupted in as he grabbed the bowl filled with crushed plants.

"Here" Nathaniel handed him a small bundle "That's all she could find nearby. She went further into the woods to see if she couldn't find something more potent"

"By herself?" Bella frowned as she tried to sit again but Nathaniel refused to let her move.

"Trickster and Whistle went with her and Oghren's been watching the camp in case there are any more lingering Darkspawn. Dinner should be ready soon" he got up to leave but stopped at the entry "Don't even think about moving" and he disappeared.

"He's right" Anders frowned at her "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard in the cave"

"I didn't stop the Blight by sitting on my arse"

"And you didn't stop it by killing yourself!"

"No, my friend did!" she snapped. Anders sighed before taking the herbs and crushing them.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know" she said, closing her eyes and calming herself.

"He's upset you know"

"Oghren's seen me live through worse"

"Not him" Bella looked at him confused. He sighed before clarifying "Nathaniel"


	10. Can't Keep a Good Memory Down

**Chapter 10**

"Yes" Bella frowned "I'm sure he's upset I'm not dead"

Anders groaned loudly as he rubbed his temples "You want to know what I think?"

"No"

"You two should be locked in a room and left to talk"

"Stuff your idea Anders. I don't think we can stay civil for long"

"I'm just saying" he put his hands up in surrender "I'll be right back with your dinner" he then stood and left the tent.

_Every mage I meet seems to have no problem telling me how to fix my problems. _Bella thought bitterly. _And no two seem to have the same view on the same problem. Morrigan would have just suggested I killed Nate when I first saw him and Wynne… surprisingly had no suggestions in Amaranthine._

Once Anders returned with dinner for the two of them they sat in silence before he set back to work with his herbs. Though Bella had been out for hours she was soon dragged back to the Fade to rest.

"_Hey Nate! Nate, Nate, Nate!" Bella ran up to a small boy, no more than twelve. He was a head taller and his long black hair was tied back to keep out of his face. He turned and gave her a big toothy grin._

"_Bells! There you are!" he embraced her before rubbing his knuckles against her head lightly. The young girl only giggled._

"_You're messing up my hair silly"_

"_Fergus, Delilah, and Thomas are in the courtyard. Come on" he grabbed her hand as they ran through Highever. The two soon came across a large fountain where two boys were trying to keep their balance on the ledge as they clashed wooden swords and a girl sat nearby was shouting cheers to the older boy._

"_Get 'im Fergus!"_

"_Hey!" the younger boy whined "I'm your brother"_

"_Tommy duck!" and the young boy did as a sword was about to hit it's mark. The older boy was thrown off balance before he splashed into the fountain. He resurfaced before frowning at Bella as everyone laughed at him._

"_Bells I was winning!" he whined._

"_And now you lost brother" she giggled more before climbing up the fountain and holding out her hand. Her brother took it and yanked. Everyone heard a yelp followed by a splash as Bella fell in. She gasped for air as she popped out of the water. She glared back at her brother. The siblings soon grew mischievous smiles and grabbed the bucket that sat nearby. They filled it with water before tossing its contents out onto the other children who screamed._

"_What's all this noise?"_

"_Father!" Fergus and Bella saw their father and another man come around a corner "Bella did it" Fergus pointed to his sister._

"_Liar" she pouted. She once again yelped as the other man plucked her from the fountain "Uncle Rendon, put me down" she wiggled in the man's grasp. Rendon turned to her father with a knowing smile. The man nodded as he soon swooped up Delilah who gave a squeal of surprise followed by a giggle._

"_I'm sorry my dear, but dragons don't give up their dinner"_

"_How do you think we should have them cooked, Rendon?"_

"_I don't know Bryce, how 'bout charred?" the girls gave a false shriek as the three boys scrambled for their swords._

"_You'll not take them fiends!" the boys shouted in unison as they pointed their blades at the men. The entire day was filled with laughter as they boys defeated the mighty dragons and saving the damsels in distress. Even the dead creatures were laughing as they lay on the cobblestone._

Bella slowly opened her eyes only to see the roof of her tent. She took a cautious look around to find no one else inside the tent with her. She slowly sat up, the pain from early had mostly subsided and was now a dull ache. A glance out the flap of her tent told her it was still a few hours before daybreak. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and stepped out into the cold night air. She found the closest log to the fire and sat upon it.

She glanced up as she saw a figure sit on the log across from her. Nathaniel was wearing his leather armor and had his bow out meaning it was probably his watch at the moment. Bella was starting to wonder if the Maker thought himself a comedian as she refocused on the flames. Unlike earlier, it seemed Nathaniel was inclined to sit in silence instead of complain that she was not resting and Bella welcomed the silence. She always hated talking to people, had to hold her tongue from more blunt words when it came to the nobles and small talk never ended well.

Nathaniel regarded his commander from his seat. The fire provided excellent light, leaving few shadows to dance across her face. Her eyes were dark circles, had been for days and only seemed to get worse. Her lips were pressed in a thin, disapproving line just on the fringe of turning into a scowl. She stared distantly into the fire as if looking for answers from it.

"Tents aren't sound proof" Bella's eyes shot to his face, brows knitting together in confusion "Everyone heard you yell at Anders" he clarified "You're friend… he was the Warden who slew the Archdemon?"

Bella stared at him for a moment, her eyes then flickered back to the fire before she responded "Yes"

"Did he know that he would die?"

"Yes"

"Why-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Bella interrupted "It is done. There's nothing left to say"

Bella sighed with relief as Nathaniel dropped his line of questioning and they sat in silence once more. She took one last glance at the man across from her. He was much older now, his years in the Free Marches had changed him. Years with a bow had strengthened his arms, his muscles twice the size she remembered. She noticed creased lines on his forehead and around his mouth most likely from his constant scowling. His grey eyes stood out the most, they looked as though they were filled with years of experience and held a fire of determination. _Not a boy any more. _She reminded herself again as she turned to the fire.

The two sat until dawn came. Nathaniel woke everyone from their sleep and started packing the tents as Anders made breakfast. Velanna immediately walked up to commander, and to Bella's surprise, asked to join the Wardens claiming their talent would be the only way to find her sister. Though the mage was a bit stubborn and bitter Bella couldn't deny the woman was capable and agreed. After the camp was packed Bella convinced Anders she could walk they continued through the Wending Woods until they found Ines, Wynne's colleague. Once persuaded to go the Circle for the Conference the group was able to set on the road back to the Keep.

The whole group had fallen into silence including Oghren, which started to worry Bella. The dwarf was many things but silent wasn't one of them especially with Anders around. She couldn't go anywhere without the two going at each other with jokes or puns or bickering. She soon ignored it as she continued down Pilgrim's Path. It was the afternoon once they reached the Keep and Velanna had demanded they proceed with the Joining immediately.

Though she showed no sign, Bella was relieved that the elf survived. She could not stand the thought of the Joining taking another life. As Velanna was taken to her new chambers to rest she bid her other Wardens the day off. Though they were mostly healed from the events within the cavern Bella could tell the others were exhausted. Before she could get her own break, however, a dwarven woman came stalking into the main hall shouting at the top of her lungs. It was Felsi, Bella remembered, Oghren's wife. She had found the woman at Lake Calenhad for Oghren and had reignited the flame between them. Now Bella found out, as Oghren appeared to calm the woman, that Felsi and her baby were left so Oghren could become a Grey Warden. It hadn't occurred to her when the two had met up again that her friend left for the Wardens against his wife's wishes.

Bella mostly stayed out of the fight, she had no idea what to say and felt that Oghren was probably grateful for it. Felsi left and Oghren soon turned back to the mess hall grumbling something under his breath. Bella was about to go after him but stopped herself, he would seek her out when he wanted to talk. Instead she turned around and left for her room where she locked herself in for most of the day only coming out to fetch food.

Anders noticed Bella enter the mess for dinner and quickly waved her over. All her Wardens were sitting together at a table along with Velanna. Bella thought about ignoring his invitation but took it, afraid if she wasn't surrounded by several people a certain rogue would seek her out to _talk_, and that was the last thing she wanted.

_And indeed the Maker is a comedian_. The only seat available at the small round table was between _Anders_ and _Nathaniel_. Bella could already tell that her dinner was not going to go well.

Once she was seated Anders leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to whisper in her ear "The stew tastes like piss" Bella looked down at the bowl she had gotten, it was the first thing she had actually taken from the cook instead of making herself. It looked delicious, it smelled even better. The warm bowl was filled with spices, some she suspected even came from Antiva. The meat and vegetables were evenly cooked with no burnt pieces. She looked back up as the mage pulled away grinning.

"Anders" she said calmly, picking up her spoon "I know bad cooking when I see it. I had a friend and every meal he made turned grey and burnt, the smell alone could make you vomit"

"Hey, I warned you"

"And I'm warning you _Nathaniel_ that if you take that bottle from Oghren and pour it in my soup I'll kill you" she turned to see both very shocked men. Nathaniel sat silent, his hand pushing the bottle Oghren was shoving in his face away while the dwarf stared wide-eyed at Bella. She arched an eyebrow while Velanna snickered.

"I did not think they made fools commanders and it appears I was right" the elf turned to Anders "You lost our bet" she then got up and left gaining many stares from the guards at other tables.

Bella smirked as she heard the mage curse under his breath "Oghren be a dear and hand me that bottle" She held out her hand and the dwarf quickly gave it up "Now Anders what exactly was this bet?" he mumbled something in reply "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

Anders yanked the bottle from her hand, popped off the lid and drank its contents. He froze, his face contorting into horror and disgust as he tried to grab for his ale. As he tried to lift it Nathaniel's hand clamped down on it "Another fifteen seconds mage" he smirked.

"You wanted me to lose! That's why you didn't do your part!" Anders looked as though he would pass out.

"I never agreed to help"

_How I love my Wardens._ For the moment, as Bella enjoyed her soup she forgot about the trouble that always brewed around her. _This is definitely better than Alistair's cooking, no offense old pal._


	11. Nightmares Turn into Past Dreams

**Chapter 11**

The cool, gentle breeze brushed against Bella's skin as she sat the railing of her balcony. She stared out over the Keep, still in progress after the Commander had informed the architect, Voldirk, of a granite deposit in the Wending Woods. Most of the outer wall was finished. It was thicker and taller, practically looming over the Arling. Voldrik claimed that once it was complete not even an Archdemon could penetrate it. Bella thought otherwise when she had witnessed the disaster of Denerim but dwarven architecture was far sturdier so it would take far more hits to break.

Some of the carpenters were still working well past dinner, they scurried back and forth like ants from the Commander's vantage point. She sat there, watching the guards switch posts and the moon rising. There was barking down below and she saw Trickster running around the courtyard with the Mabari she had found in the basement. She looked as though she healed nicely since the encounter with the Darkspawn yet there was a hint of a limp in her step. Trickster seemed infatuated with the female Mabari, spending most the time with her while at the Keep. Bella was certain that one of these days she'd have to help birth pups if those two kept at it.

A ball was thrown across the courtyard and the Mabaris chased after it. Trickster reached the ball first and picked it up before trotting the other hound, he dropped it on the ground and rolled it over to the female Mabari. The two bounded back to the figure who had tossed them the ball. Bella saw the figure as clear as day in the moonlight. Nathaniel had his back turned to the woman as he scratched the hounds behind the ear. Trickster flopped on his back and was rewarded with a belly rub.

_Traitor_, Bella thought as she watched them. During their first meeting all Trickster could do was growl at the man but now they seemed like best friends. It wasn't that surprising actually, Nathaniel had known the hound before he left for the Free Marches and they had been friendly then too.

While Trickster had no problem accepting the man, Bella still did. She knew he wasn't his father, she always knew. But kind of man would befriend the person who murdered his father, regardless of the man's crimes? Nathaniel had tried a couple of times to get her to talk, tried to apologize, but she would not accept it because he did nothing wrong. She thought it best to avoid him but he turned up left and right. She had contemplated jumping from a second story window once just to avoid him. She didn't want to talk to him only because she knew she'd have to tell him everything that happened and she didn't want to relive that experience again, didn't want to see the flames, hear the screams or lies. It still cut deep and she couldn't handle it.

But avoiding the man did not work at all. He had even followed her when Seneschal Varel had interrupted dinner to tell her that the nobles had gathered for a ruling. They had barely been back to the Keep when Bella had to go and appease the nobility. As she gave her decisions she watched the man from the corner of her eye. He stayed hidden in the shadows, but she knew he was there. She wondered if he was judging her decisions, whether they were too hard or too soft of judgments. But he made no comment when she had the thieving farmer sent to join the army to feed his family, no comment when she ordered a full investigation on the death of Ser Tamra, and no comment on allowing the contract between the old Arl and a noblewoman stand. She didn't want to keep a contract the traitor had made, but it was legitimate, she had no right to deny it.

Bella soon retired to bed, it had been a long day and she was not looking forward to the trip to the cavern the hunters found. She just prayed she'd get a decent night's rest for once.

"_Darling, come sit with me" a woman was sitting on a stone bench beneath the shade of a large willow tree with a book in her hands. A breeze swept through the courtyard blowing a few stray strands of hair in the woman's face. Bella slowly made her way over and took a seat next to the woman "It's a nice day out isn't it?"_

"_Yes mother, it's quite lovely"_

"_So why are you spending it at the castle? You're usually running through the fields or trying to trounce your brother in combat"_

"_Fergus went hunting with Nathaniel and Thomas. Delilah's somewhere with the Arlessa"_

"_Speaking of Nathaniel, what do you think of him?"_

"_Uh… is this a trick question?" Bella eyed her mother suspiciously, she already had a pretty good clue where this was going._

"_What do you think of him as a potential husband?"_

"_Mother! I thought we discussed you wouldn't butt into my affairs. I don't need help finding a man"_

"_It's not finding one I'm worried about, it's catching him"_

"_Why bring Nate into this?"_

"_I don't know, you two just seem to get along so well"_

"_Last time the Howes visited I pushed Nate into a lake"_

"_So? I pushed your father into a barrel of lard"_

"_Eww. Why?"_

"_It was purely accident… that and he deserved it"_

_Bella gave a snort at the mental image of her father covered in lard, probably being licked by a couple of Mabaris "I never thought about it and I'm not I'm going to. He's sweet yet is always brooding. It's like a sport to him"_

"_One you constantly compete against"_

"_I do not brood!"_

"_Funny, that's what he says. Darling, when I say you brood, you brood. Mind you it's normally only when I try to get you to wear a dress. And the reason I'm asking is because Rendon was wondering if you were engaged yet. He was shocked that you weren't, much like myself"_

"_Mother"_

"_Rendon had actually suggested you and Thomas marrying"_

"_Thomas is a year younger than me"_

"_That's what your father said. So he suggested Nathaniel. It's almost impossible to separate you two without an axe"_

"_We're just friends"_

"_Are you sure he feels the same way?"_

"_Can we stop this line of conversation? You know how it irritates my stomach" her mother gave a soft chuckle as she rustled Bella's hair. It was getting a little too long for her liking, she'd have to cut it soon, much to her mother's dismay. Nathaniel didn't have anything against short hair though. In fact he preferred it shorter, not that she'd tell her mother that. Maker forbid the woman needed more ammunition. They were friends, nothing more._

A sharp knocking on the door awoke Bella. She cracked open her eyes and tried to glance out the window, the light blinding her. She tossed the blanket over her head as she tried to have her eyes refocus. She must have over slept as it was well past sunrise. The knocking persisted, getting louder each time it rapped against the hardened wood.

Once she could she as clear as day again, she threw the covers aside and marched over to the door. She quickly unlocked it and pressed it open so fast she caught her guest by surprise. The man barely had a second to jump out of the door's path or it would have slammed into his face. Anders had crashed his back against the opposite wall with a hand clutched to his chest.

"Andraste's knicker weasels! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Are you trying to give me a headache with your infernal pounding?"

"Look Ms. Broody Pants, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive and…" Anders blinked a couple of times as he examined the woman in front of him. A smile started to stretch across his face "My dear Commander. What would the other noblewomen think if they heard a man caught you in your night gown? So scandalous!"

"I'm wearing a dark, baggy, long sleeved gown that reveals absolutely nothing but my hands and feet. If you call that scandalous then I'd hate to know what you'd call it if you had seen me in nothing but my smallclothes"

"Now_ there's_ an image"

"Leave. I'll be in the courtyard shortly"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the mage saluted before marching down the hall like a soldier. It was official, every mage in Thedas was just a tad loopy.

As the Commander donned her armor she couldn't help but think of her latest dream. Since coming to the Keep she had nothing but nightmares of Rendon Howe or the attack on Highever. This however, was the second time she dreamt of a more pleasant memory. Instead of her dreams enclosing around Rendon they were focusing on Nathaniel. Maybe it was a sign. The two had been close friends for years and now Bella fled at the sight of him. Maybe she needed to give him a chance but it would have to wait. She needed to center her attention on her latest mission to search a possible Darkspawn breeding ground.

Just as she sheathed her weapons, another knock on her door came. She gave an annoyed sigh. It was probably Anders again telling her she was taking too long. After all their training sessions and the man still showed little sign of respect to authority and was almost never serious, but Bella guessed it was good for someone to lighten the mood.

She walked up to the door and turned the knob, throwing it open again in the hopes of scaring the mage from not insistently knocking on her door. Instead of the goofy mage she instead came face to face with Nathaniel who had already been standing against the far wall with an arm behind his back. Anders had probably warned him of what happened when he tried.

Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow at his sour looking Commander.

"I told Anders I would be down shortly"

"He said as much but I thought you would want something to eat before we departed, Warden stamina and all that" the man pulled his arm from behind him to show a small bowl of fruit. Just as the woman looked as though she'd refuse the offer a gurgling rumble came from her stomach. Nathaniel cracked a smirk as the Commander's frown deepened.

_Traitor_, Bella scolded her stomach. She gently took the bowl from Nathaniel and picked an apple from it "Thank you" she took a bite and loved the juice that spilled down her throat, it refreshed her dry mouth. She gave a hum of approval as she maneuvered back into her room to grab her satchel.

"I'm glad it pleases you" and with that the rogue left and whether or not he heard the slight choking sound the Commander made was unknown.

Bella grabbed another apple in her mouth and placed the rest of the fruits in her bag to eat on the way. She found her companions in the courtyard ready to start their day. Velanna was away from the group talking with Nathaniel while Oghren and Anders were cracking more jokes. At the sight of the Commander Anders strolled up to her.

"You're late!"

"Did that just now don on you?"

"Ten pushups missy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Every time we're late we have to do pushups, now it's your turn"

"It doesn't work like that Anders, I'm in charge and right now I'm saying move out" she pointed toward the gate as the mage pouted.

"Told you it wouldn't work Sparklefingers"

"Oh hush you drunken dwarf"

The trip was for the most part spent in silence as they traversed through the day was clear, not a cloud in the sky, as the sun beat down upon them. It was the warmest day in weeks but the sun's rays were bearable as a cool breeze coasted by them. They had to set up camp once because of their late start before heading back out onto the road.

The area surrounding the cavern lacked life, both plant and animal, so desolate that it would seem the perfect place to hide from unwanted eyes. If the Darkspawn were breeding this would be the perfect place to hide. Though the place appeared abandoned there was a rickety looking set of wooden stairs that led down into the cavern. The stairs creaked in protest of the weight upon it so the Commander ordered one person at a time. She reached the bottom first and could hear the faint sound of fighting deeper in the cave. Once the others were down they raced in to see a dwarven woman being dragged away by a small contingent of Darkspawn.


	12. Crows Fly South for the Winter

**Chapter 12**

"Is that the Keep?"

The Commander turned to see the cheery dwarf they had picked up in the caverns pointing ahead of them, her brown hair tied back in three ponytails to reveal the tattoos that covered her face. She was a member of the Legion of the Dead, the last member, who had helped them clear out the Broodmothers and their nesting ground. The woman was extremely curious about life on the surface and had turned left and right, pointing things out and asking the companions what it was, a true child at heart. She was to be the newest recruit yet to go through the joining. She was very peppy for someone who was warned about the risks but she wanted to join the Wardens and they needed all the help they could get. Bella took a long look at the high stone walls, by the look of it construction was almost done. It would only be a few more minutes before they reached the safety of the fortress "Yes, Sigrun, that is Vigil's Keep"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the cheery dwarf was about to take off running to satisfy her curiosity before a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked back to see Bella squinting at the Keep, a hand shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight. The dwarf tried to follow her gaze and saw a man riding a large beast towards the Wardens. Bella took several quick strides ahead and stopped just as the horse slowed down.

"Commander!" it was one of the guards from the Keep "There's a riot at the gate! Some farmers are demanding food and they brought weapons! Seneschal Varel is keeping them calm as best he can but Captain Garevel thinks they should just be put down"

"Bloody hell" Bella took off at a sprint to the Keep with her Wardens hot on her heel. They were lucky that they weren't far from the Keep because the Commander barely had time to shout at the farmers and guards before a fight broke out. They all turned toward her, the guards with a look of relief and the farmers with one of distaste. She slowed to a short jog as she continued toward the Seneschal and her Mabari when the peasants spoke out.

"Bloody feed your people!"

"Our children are starving!"

Bella took a deep breath as she addressed the gathering crowd "Citizens, please, stay calm. We will not get anywhere with violence"

"Enough of your words! I say we storm the place"

"Let the commander speak!"

The Commander was glad that there was at least one sensible person in the crowd and just as she began to speak a heavy weight hit her side and she fell to the ground. Nathaniel had slammed them to the ground just in time to miss an arrow aimed for the Commander, the projectile now sticking into the building. The guards took this as a sign to fight and drew their weapons, nearing the farmers who wore little to no protection. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The guards were attacking poorly armed innocents, only wielding a hunting bow or pitchfork. They didn't stand a chance against heavily armored guards especially with the upgrades Wade had made. She watched as men and women were cut down when she ordered no attack.

Refusing to let the bloodshed continue she scrambled out from under the rogue and drew her axes as she saw guards pressing the attack. A sword was about to come down on a woman's head had the Commander not blocked the attack with her axe "Stand down!" The guard hastily retreated but she noticed that others hadn't paid her any mind "Stop them!" Bella ordered the Wardens, pointing at the guards.

Bella used the pommel of her weapons to knock out several guards and peasants, her recruits following her example. The Guard Captain was just about to cut off a man's head but was stopped. He stared incredulously at the Commander as she blocked the blow "What are you doing!"

"Cease this fighting!" When no one responded to her shout Bella turned to the elven mage "Separate them!" The Dalish woman gave a sharp nod before fire licked across her knuckles. Fire sprouted from the ground separating the courtyard in two, with the farmers jumping to one side and the guards to the other. She let out a breath as the fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at her. She ordered the elf to kill the flames once she was sure she had all eyes and ears on her "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Everyone is on edge right now with the Darkspawn and poor trade but we cannot be at each other's throats! These men and women are scared and can barely swing a sword yet you aim to kill, when I gave no such order even! And you" Bella turned to the peasants "What is this going to accomplish? If you die fighting right now who's going to take care of your children?"

She heard murmured agreements amongst the mob and spun around at the aggressive bark her hound had let out. The leader of the band had not listened to a word, instead charging at the Commander with a pitchfork. She side stepped the crazed farmer and grabbed the handle before tripping the man feet from out from under him. He sprawled to the ground and flipped onto his back to see the pitchfork mere inches from his face, a deadly look in the woman's light brown eyes. She pulled it back and thrust the pitchfork into the ground by his head "I'll not let another innocent die today" Bella yanked the man to his feet, never leaving his gaze as she leaned in close, nose almost touching "but should you push the matter I will not hesitate to throw you in a cell. All of you, go home, and send a representative to me tomorrow who will express all of your concerns to me politely and we will work through this together"

The mob left quickly, dragging their stubborn leader with them. The guards returned to their post, including an annoyed Captain. The Seneschal made his way over to the Wardens "Nice work, commander. I feared the worst but it appears the rumors of the Couslands still stand true, however, there is another matter to attend to. Bann Esmerelle is waiting in the hall to speak with you"

"Very well, take me to her" Though she was still tired from the run around through the Darkspawn infested caverns she knew she should not put off the Bann's meeting, she after all did not seem the understanding type. When they arrived in the hall she noticed the noble wearing heavy armor, a sword strapped to her back, and a sneer on her lips. Something wasn't right as the room seemed like it was engulfed in more shadows than normal with the brazier barely lit. Trickster seemed to have the same feeling as a low menacing growl escaped him. At the wave of the noble's hand an arrow shot out from the darkest corner only to puncture the Seneschal's arm as he moved between the assailant and Commander. A fight broke out, Esmerelle moving to fight the Commander as shadows leapt from corners to distract the Wardens.

The farmers were just a distraction to allow assassins to sneak into the Keep. Esmerelle was still loyal to the deceased Arl Howe and had been the one brewing the conspiracy to rid the Commander of the Arling and now the two stood toe to toe, weapons drawn. The two danced around each other, swinging and dodging, for minutes. From the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar tattoo on one of the assassin's face, he was a Crow. She knew they carried deadly poisons on them so if they were not stopped soon one of her Wardens would end up dead.

Bella swung one axe low, cutting into the back of the noble's leg, sending her to her knees. The other axe, raised above her head, came down quickly only to be blocked by the woman's shield. Esmerelle shoved her shield against the commander's stomach forcing her back a few steps allowing the woman to rise back onto her feet. The two continued swinging their weapons until Bella found herself backed up against the wall, away from her companions. She had gotten sloppy and now was cornered by the heavily armored noble. A blur dropped from the rafters, landing behind her opponent as silent as a mouse. Bella saw a flash of light from a dagger as it slipped across the noble's throat, blood pouring down her chest as she fell to the ground. The blur retreated from the shadows, golden blonde hair glistening in the low fire light and a chuckle escaping from the man's lips.

Bella tightened her grip on her axes as she rushed the assassins surrounding her Wardens. They were holding up fairly well but she noticed Nathaniel struggling with two Crows. Their close proximity and quick movements made his bow useless, forcing him to resort to his sword and dagger. He was not nearly as talented with them so she disappeared into the shadows, blending with ease. She jumped out right behind a human Crow and chopped the man's head off in one smooth motion. She spun around and slashed her axe across the other Crow's chest. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man poised with a dagger, ready to throw it at the back of the unsuspecting Nathaniel. She rammed into the large man, knocking them to the floor as the dagger flew through the air just scratching the Commander on the arm.

"We're even" she told the rogue as she jumped to her feet and tossed her axe, burying itself deep into the assassin's chest. Bella sensed a figure behind, whipped around and held the blade of her remaining axe under an elf's chin. The man similarly had his sword to her throat. One quick glance told her all the assailants were dead.

"Ah, my dear Warden. Did you miss me?" the blonde elf lowered as sword as he smiled warmly at the Commander.

Bella lowered her weapon as she fought to keep her own smile back "Well, well, well. If it isn't Zevran Arainai"

"Agh!" Oghren threw his hands up, clearly annoyed "Anyone but the elf!"

"I missed you too, you smelly dwarf you. Come here so I can shed tears of joy in your fiery beard!"

"Don't you touch me!" the elf let out a bark of laughter as the dwarf raised his large axe to keep distance between them. Trickster, on the other hand, had no problem bounding toward the ex-Crow and started licking at the man's fingertips. The elf bowed and scratched behind the Mabari's ears earning an appreciative bark.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Bella asked though she turned toward the Seneschal. Anders was hovering above the man letting his healing magic wash over the wound in his arm. Varel immediately shook his head, claiming he would be fine.

"Well, as you are already aware of, I was in Antiva settling our little feud with the Crows. While there I heard some nobles were planning on killing the Commander of the Grey. Who else would they pay for your striking face but the Crows? I could not bear the thought of them scratching your beautiful skin, so I rushed here to save you!"

"I do appreciate the help"

"But of course you do! Just like old times, yes? You finding trouble and dragging me into it. Good times"

Bella turned back to him but almost lost her footing as she felt the room begin to spin. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as her knees gave out and she started to fall "Are you okay?" she glanced back to see Nathaniel, his features blurring together. She tried to stand back up but found her body would not move.

"Brasca! Crow poison. Just the smallest cut and the poison quickly spreads through the blood stream" Zevran said as he rummaged through the pouch he carried and pulled out a small vial filled with a dark green liquid. _Of course_ Bella thought bitterly, _how did I not notice it sooner?_ She had trained herself in poison-making and took small doses to gain a resistance to them. Had she not the poison in her body might have already killed her.

Zevran pulled out the cork as he approached the Commander "She needs to drink this" the elf put it to her lips as she tugged her head back. The revolting taste burned her throat as she drank it all but still her vision was distorted and her limbs were numb.

"How long does it take to work?" Sigrun was at their side.

"It won't take long to cancel the poison's deadly effect but she should rest for a few hours as she will still be dizzy"

"No. Don't need sleep" the Antivan cursed in his native tongue at Bella calling her a stubborn, crazy rogue.

"I know you are, but what am I?" the woman smirked at the elf. She understood Antivan perfectly, after all her sister-in-law was from Antiva.

"I'm sure your Keep can stand by itself for a day my dear, but you are only human and at this moment I would not bet on you being able to get very far on unsteady legs"

She gave no further protest as Nathaniel and Zevran helped her back to her room, Trickster padding quietly behind. They gently lowered her to her bed. She sat on the edge before looking up at Nathaniel "Make sure Sigrun is given a room. She'll go through the Joining as soon as I only see one of you"

The tall man gave a nod, hesitating a moment to look at the elf before heading out the door. Zevran, however, sat next to Bella on the lush bed as Trickster plopped down on the floor at their feet. The elf watched the rogue intently until the door closed and he could no longer see him "If I heard right, which I always do, he is Rendon's boy. Is he not?" he took her silence as a yes "What is it about dangerous rogues that just forces you to spare their lives, hmm?"

The Commander quirked a corner of her mouth into a smile "I thought the answer would be obvious by now, Zev. They're just too pretty to kill" The elf bent forward holding his stomach as he laughed.

"What else was I expecting? It is, of course, my most desirable feature. Perhaps I should stay to warm each of your mornings with my disarming smile"

"I'd much prefer your blade"

"My dear Warden! When did you get so bold? I thought I would never get the chance to flash you my wicked sword"

"I meant the one used to kill"

"But I am just as effective with my blade used to seduce"

"Keep it in your pants, Zev" The assassin gave a theatrical pout, reducing the Commander to a small fit of giggles "I did miss you"


End file.
